


Hide and Seek

by yeolsrealm



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 20's decade, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, M/M, Someone dies, but none of the main couple, idk what to tag i'm sorry, inspired by home;run mv, not all members appear, slight meanie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolsrealm/pseuds/yeolsrealm
Summary: La vida de Xu Minghao cambia para siempre cuando, durante su viaje en tren hacia la hacienda de sus padres, un desconocido entra a su cabina y le pide que lo ayude a ocultarse de la policía.O bien, la historia de cómo Xu Minghao se ve envuelto en un gran problema después de descubrir que no puede resistirse a los ojos de cachorro de ese ladrón que entró a su cabina.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es el primer fanfic que publico en esta página, y uno de los primeros que escribo de Seventeen en general. Probablemente lo traduzca al inglés más adelante, así que agradecería mucho que me dejaran su opinión para saber si les gustó, así veo si valdría la pena traducirlo o dejarlo como está nada más fjksdfd sin más que decir, espero que les guste :)

Xu Minghao pensaba que tenía una muy buena vida en comparación a otras personas.

Al vivir en la ciudad debido a sus estudios, Minghao había visto toda clase de realidades. La pobreza, la riqueza, la clase media; las diferencias eran lastimosamente muy visibles, sobre todo en aquellos tiempos. El fin de la guerra había sido un evento que se celebró en todo el mundo, pero las consecuencias que trajo no tardaron en hacerse notar, especialmente con el aumento de la pobreza. Millones de familias perdieron a sus principales sustentos económicos y se vieron obligadas a mendigar en las calles con tal de sobrevivir, ya que el mercado laboral estaba saturado y la gran mayoría de los empleos pertenecían solo a las clases acomodadas. Minghao era alguien que pertenecía a estas clases acomodadas y tenía la suerte de no necesitar de un trabajo para mantenerse, pero eso no significaba que no fuera consciente de la realidad que lo rodeaba. Todos los días convivía con personas de todas las clases sociales en su universidad; veía cómo algunas se veían obligadas a abandonar sus sueños porque no podían seguir pagando sus estudios, y cómo aquellas que no podían permitirse entrar a la universidad se paraban afuera del establecimiento a pedir limosna.

Por eso, Minghao pensaba que vivía demasiado bien en comparación al resto de las personas. Sus padres eran dueños de una fábrica textil y ya tenían el capital suficiente como para pasar el resto de su vida sin volver a trabajar. Originalmente vivían en Seúl, pero una vez que reunieron el suficiente dinero como para construir otra hacienda, decidieron que su nuevo hogar sería Andong, una pequeña ciudad rural, y se trasladaron definitivamente para allá. Minghao pasó parte de su infancia y adolescencia en Andong y, desde los diecinueve años, vivía solo en Seúl, en la antigua hacienda de sus padres. Pasaba todo su año escolar en la ciudad y, cuando llegaba el verano, volvía a Andong para poder pasar sus vacaciones con ellos. Teniendo dos hogares a los que volver y un generoso capital que le permitía pagar su carrera sin tener que sacrificar otras cosas necesarias para vivir, Minghao se sentía bastante afortunado.

Había caído la noche. El tren rumbo a Andong llegaría a su destino por la mañana, por lo tanto, ya debía prepararse para ir a la cama. Minghao había pagado una cabina en el tren para poder dormir tranquilo durante el viaje, y estaba terminando de tomar un té antes de acostarse. El libro académico que estaba leyendo hasta hace un rato yacía olvidado al otro lado de la pequeña mesa después de que Minghao se hubiera reprendido a sí mismo por seguir leyendo cosas de la universidad aun estando en vacaciones. Era algo ridículo, pensaba él, cómo su única preocupación eran sus estudios mientras otros luchaban por sobrevivir mediante una comida cada dos o más días. Suspirando ante el pensamiento, bebió el último sorbo de su té antes de levantarse y caminar hacia su camarote.

Minghao recién había terminado de ponerse su pijama cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Al levantar la vista en aquella dirección, vio a un agitado chico de cabello negro mirándolo con ojos preocupados. Estaba vestido con ropa vieja y desgastada, así que el primer pensamiento de Minghao fue que se había equivocado de vagón, porque no había forma de que un chico que vistiera así se hubiera pagado una cabina privada. Estaba a punto de aclarar el malentendido cuando el chico habló, su voz grave y compungida:

"Me disculpo de antemano por lo que estoy a punto de hacer".

Minghao no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a qué se refería antes de ser lanzado sobre su propia cama.

"¡Hey-!"

El chico calló su sonido de protesta poniendo su mano sobre su boca. Minghao se sintió sofocado y estuvo a punto de morder la palma del desconocido, pero este volvió a sorprenderlo una vez más al presionar sus labios contra su propia mano. Al mismo tiempo, su otra mano se aventuró bajo la delgada camiseta de dormir de Minghao, y al sentir sus helados dedos contra su piel, Minghao quiso gritar. _¿Qué demonios está haciendo este niño?_ Sus manos viajaron hasta la cabeza del chico con la intención de tirar de su cabello para que se quitara de encima, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, no pudo evitar titubear. El desconocido lo estaba mirando como si le suplicara que se quedara quieto, y su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. Ante eso, Minghao se quedó un poco confundido, pero seguía sin querer que aquel desconocido lo tocara, así que intentó empujar sus hombros hacia atrás. El chico no se movió ni un ápice.

Minghao estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Al darse cuenta de que empujarlo no daría resultado, intentó alzar sus piernas y golpearlo en el costado, pero el chico atrapó sus piernas con las suyas y las presionó para que no se moviera. Esta vez, Minghao chilló. El desconocido pareció al fin percatarse de que la situación estaba desesperándolo y se separó unos centímetros de su rostro.

"Lo siento, de verdad lo siento", murmuró, sus ojos volviéndose aun más lastimosos que antes. "Le explicaré todo. Tan solo espere un poco más…"

 _¡Si me explicaras qué demonios estás tratando de hacer tal vez sería más fácil para ambos!_ , quiso gritar Minghao, pero la mano que todavía estaba en su boca se lo impidió. Escuchar la angustiada voz del chico pidiéndole perdón lo dejó un poco más calmado, pero no por mucho tiempo. Todo el cuerpo de Minghao volvió a tensarse cuando el desconocido, una vez más, presionó sus labios contra su mano y, además, metió una de sus piernas entre las suyas, como si quisiera abrirse paso entre ellas para hacer algo indebido. Minghao miró hacia abajo con los ojos como platos y estuvo a punto de darle un cabezazo al chico cuando, de pronto, escuchó un ruido en la ventana de su puerta. El desconocido se tensó y los ojos de Minghao se posaron inmediatamente en la ventana.

La cortina que cubría la ventana había sido echada hacia un lado y dos hombres estaban mirando hacia el interior. Al sentir la tensión del chico sobre él, Minghao adivinó que esa reacción probablemente tenía que ver con ellos. ¿Acaso el desconocido había decidido entrar a su cabina para esconderse? Miró al chico de reojo y justo atrapó su mirada sobre él. Lucía asustado y sacudía ligeramente la cabeza, como si le estuviera suplicando que no lo delatara. Mentalmente, Minghao repasó sus opciones: si delataba al chico, esos hombres lo encontrarían y tendría un destino desconocido, pero si no lo delataba, entonces tal vez se vería involucrado en un problema totalmente ajeno a él. A Minghao no le gustaba meterse en problemas que no le afectaran directamente, pero le gustaba aún menos ver a otras personas sufrir, y a juzgar por el rostro asustado del chico, el destino que le depararía si lo delataba no sería nada bueno. Habiendo concluido eso, decidió ayudarlo.

Minghao apartó la vista de la ventana y miró al chico. Con su mano aún presionada sobre su boca, cerró los ojos y enredó sus dedos en el cabello del chico, fingiendo que estaban compartiendo un acalorado beso. El desconocido lució sorprendido por el repentino cambio de sus actos, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. Con su otra mano, Minghao recorrió la espalda del chico hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta, alzándola para tocar la cálida piel bajo ella. El chico se estremeció, pero, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, no tardó en seguirle el juego.

"¡Ya cierra la cortina!", exclamó uno de los hombres. "¡¿Acaso eres un pervertido?! ¡¿Por qué estas mirando tanto?!"

"¡N-No, señor! Yo tan solo estaba verificando que no sea…"

Se escuchó el sonido de los anillos de la cortina corriéndose hasta tapar completamente la ventana. Minghao detuvo el movimiento sus manos, que todavía estaban recorriendo el cuerpo del chico, y se quedó inmóvil, escuchando los pasos de ambos hombres alejarse cada vez más de la puerta. Esperó unos segundos, y luego pateó al desconocido fuera de la cama.

"¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!", espetó, cubriéndose rápidamente con su abrigo en caso de que el chico saliera con otra sorpresa.

El desconocido lucía como un perrito que había sido castigado. Minghao casi se sintió culpable por haberle gritado, ¡pero su dignidad estaba primero, gracias! Al ver que no respondía y seguía arrodillado en el suelo, estuvo a punto de gritarle otra vez, pero cerró su boca en cuanto lo vio estirar sus brazos hacia adelante y pegar su frente al piso.

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad lo siento!", se disculpó el chico, y repitió un par de veces más ambas frases antes de alzar su rostro. "Puedo explicarle todo. Por favor, no me eche antes de que me deje explicarle…"

"Tendrás que darme una buena razón para no lanzarte ahora mismo fuera de este tren", respondió Minghao, su mirada lo suficientemente amenazante como para hacer estremecer al chico. "¿Quiénes eran esas personas?"

"Eran policías…"

Al escuchar eso, los ojos de Minghao se abrieron como platos.

"¡¿Por qué te busca la policía?! ¡¿Eres un criminal?!"

"¡No soy un criminal!", se apresuró a negar el chico, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y volvió a hablar: "Bueno, en teoría sí, lo soy, ¡pero no hice nada malo!"

"¡¿Por qué te buscaría la policía si no hiciste nada malo?!" Minghao estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

El chico suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, sin saber cómo explicarse. Su mirada se paseó por toda la cabina hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el periódico que Minghao había comprado antes de subir al tren. Se levantó de improviso, asustando a Minghao, y tomó el periódico entre sus manos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

El desconocido no respondió a la pregunta de Minghao y continuó hojeando el periódico hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Luego, le extendió la página.

"La policía me está buscando por esta razón."

Minghao miró el periódico. _“Robo de diamante avaluado en más de un millón de dólares estremece a todos los museos del país”_ , era el título de aquella noticia que le estaba mostrando. Minghao no necesitó seguir leyendo para entender lo que el chico le quería decir.

"… Tú robaste el diamante."

"Sí y no", respondió el chico.

"¡¿Cómo que sí y no?!", espetó Minghao, arrojando el periódico sobre la mesa. "¡¿Lo robaste o no?!"

"¡Yo no lo saqué de su lugar! Solo le facilité la entrada a mis hermanos para que ellos lo… lo robaran."

"… Eso te hace parte del robo también", murmuró Minghao, negando con la cabeza. "En fin, ¿qué tiene que ver eso contigo entrando a mi cabina y atacándome de esa forma?"

"Lo lamento mucho", se disculpó el chico una vez más. "Necesitaba esconderme para que no me encontraran. Al principio solo iba a esconderme aquí, pero al ver que estaba usted, pensé que sería una buena idea fingir que estaba… a punto de _hacerlo_ con alguien para que no nos prestaran atención. ¡De verdad lo siento por haber entrado de improviso! Se suponía que iba a esconderme con mis hermanos, pero ellos no querían que estuviera en su misma cabina en caso de que los atraparan, así que busqué otro escondite lo más rápido que pude."

"¿Ellos están en el tren también?"

"Sí, están escondidos en otra cabina."

Minghao soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué había decidido ayudar al chico? Sabía que terminaría metido en un problema si lo hacía, y aun así… lo hizo. ¡Ahora resulta que tenía a un ladrón escondido en su cabina! Minghao se frotó el entrecejo y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar claramente las cosas. Lo más lógico sería encerrar al chico en la cabina, salir corriendo y encontrar a esos dos policías, pero, por alguna razón, no tenía el corazón para hacerlo. El desconocido lucía bastante sincero al decir que no era un criminal y que no hizo nada malo, pero un robo era un robo, independiente de la razón por la cual se robaba.

Sin embargo… ¿quién era él para juzgarlo? El chico no lucía como una mala persona. Si quisiera hacerle algo, ya lo habría hecho, y no se hubiera molestado en darle todas esas explicaciones de antes. Minghao abrió los ojos, y tuvo la intención de preguntarle por qué habían robado el diamante, pero se sorprendió al verlo arrodillado nuevamente al lado de la cama.

"Señor, por favor, permítame esconderme aquí esta noche."

"¿Disculpa…?"

"Le prometo que nunca más volveremos a vernos después de esta noche", se apresuró a decir. "Solo necesito un lugar donde esconderme hasta que el tren llegue a su destino. Luego me reuniré con mis hermanos y nunca más apareceré frente a usted."

El chico, otra vez, lucía desesperado y tenía esos ojos compungidos que antes habían hecho titubear a Minghao. En ese momento, descubrió que era débil ante ese tipo de mirada, ¡y encima lo descubrió porque un ladrón estaba mirándolo de esa forma! Realmente no tenía el corazón para decirle que no. Después de todo, le acababa de prometer que no volvería a verlo después de esa noche. Si ese era el caso, entonces no se metería en ningún problema y seguiría con su vida normal, mientras que el chico seguiría con… su vida de ladrón, tal vez. Llegando a esa conclusión, nuevamente, Minghao decidió ayudarlo.

"Primero que nada, chico, deja de tratarme como si tuviera treinta años más que tú. Solo tengo veintitrés, y me estás haciendo sentir como un anciano."

"Oh, disculpe… disculpa", se corrigió inmediatamente. "Estoy acostumbrado a tratar a todas las personas de esa forma."

"Está bien, solo quería aclarar eso, porque no te iba a permitir esconderte aquí si seguías haciéndome sentir viejo." Minghao se quitó el abrigo que se había puesto para protegerse del chico y lo volvió a colgar en su lugar. "Sube a la cama de arriba antes de que me arrepienta."

"¡Muchas gracias!"

Finalmente, los ojos del chico brillaron. Minghao se sintió bien al verlo con otra expresión además de esos ojos lastimosos.

"¿Puedo conocer el nombre de mi salvador?", preguntó el chico mientras subía a la cama superior del camarote.

"Mi nombre es Minghao."

"Minghao…", repitió el chico. Se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar, con una voz grave y segura que Minghao no le había escuchado antes. "Gracias de nuevo, Minghao. No me olvidaré de tu nombre."

Por alguna razón, el corazón de Minghao dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. Quiso preguntarle al chico cuál era su nombre, pero supuso que no se lo diría, así que se tragó sus palabras. Después de todo, no volverían a verse después de aquella noche.

Y así fue como Minghao pasó la noche con un ladrón en su cabina.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Minghao se despertó y notó que el tren todavía estaba en movimiento.

Soltó un sonido quejumbroso. Le habría gustado despertar cuando el tren ya hubiera llegado a su destino, pero tal parece que su cerebro, que se había acostumbrado a hacerlo despertar temprano para asistir a la universidad, no le iba a permitir dormir de más ni siquiera por ser vacaciones. Por más que intentó dormir de nuevo, no pudo, así que al final decidió levantarse y ponerse su ropa. Justo cuando Minghao estaba por quitarse la camiseta, recordó que cierta persona había irrumpido en su cabina anoche y se quedó a dormir en la cama de arriba. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver si el chico intruso seguía durmiendo, pero solo encontró una cama vacía y perfectamente hecha. No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo es que el chico tuvo tiempo de hacer la cama sin hacer ruido cuando se suponía que era un fugitivo de la justicia, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. El ladrón ya se había ido, y Minghao no se vería involucrado en ningún problema.

Con ánimos renovados, Minghao terminó de ponerse su ropa y empacó de vuelta su pijama. Cuando estuvo listo, salió de su cabina para hablar con uno de los tripulantes del tren y preguntarle cuánto faltaba para llegar a Andong. El hombre le contestó que todavía faltaba una hora y le invitó a servirse desayuno para matar el tiempo hasta entonces. Minghao aceptó gustoso y fue a tomar desayuno al comedor, donde ya había algunas personas sentadas y conversando entre ellas. Él se sentó solo y miró por la ventana, sin poder evitar que sus pensamientos vagaran nuevamente al asunto del chico ladrón. Su mayor duda era qué es lo que harían él y sus hermanos con el diamante que robaron. No era asunto suyo, claramente, pero se había visto involucrado con él sin querer... así que no podían culparlo por tener curiosidad después de conocerlo, ¿no? Nunca antes había vivido una experiencia así, y tampoco es que pudiera contársela a alguien, así que no le quedaba de otra más que conversar consigo mismo y contestar a sus propias dudas. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba loco.

Cuando acabó su desayuno, Minghao volvió a su cabina y terminó de guardar las cosas que había sacado de su maleta. El tren se detuvo poco tiempo después y los tripulantes comenzaron a pasearse por el vagón para informarle a los pasajeros que ya habían llegado a su destino. Minghao salió de la cabina con su maleta a cuestas y caminó por el pasillo, sin poder evitar echar un vistazo hacia el interior de las cabinas que acababan de ser desocupadas. Se preguntó si los hermanos del chico ladrón habrían pasado la noche en una de ellas. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del pasillo para dirigirse a la salida, su mirada se desvió a una cabina en particular que continuaba cerrada. Cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca, Minghao miró a su alrededor antes de correr la cortina de la ventana.

Había una persona dentro de la cabina. Estaba dando vueltas por todo el lugar, como si estuviera ansiosa por alguna razón. En un momento, se acercó a la ventana y Minghao pudo ver su rostro gracias a los rayos del sol: era el chico ladrón. Antes de poder detener sus propias manos, Minghao abrió la puerta de la cabina y entró en ella. El chico se dio la vuelta al instante.

"¿Quién es?" El chico ladrón alzó sus manos cerradas en puños, como si estuviera listo para noquear a quien sea que haya entrado, pero su mirada se suavizó al reconocer a Minghao. "Eres tú. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿No debería preguntarte eso yo a ti?", rebatió Minghao, luciendo genuinamente preocupado. "Creí que serías el primero en escapar del tren. ¿Por qué estás solo? ¿No te ibas a encontrar con tus hermanos?"

El chico no contestó. En lugar de eso, bajó la mirada, uno de sus puños tensándose al mismo tiempo.

"No están."

"¿Se fueron sin ti?"

"Ellos jamás harían eso", aseguró el chico, luciendo algo ofendido por la pregunta de Minghao. "Creo que… algo debió haber pasado."

Minghao no sabía qué estaba haciendo. Se suponía que no iba a involucrarse más con este chico, pero aquí estaba, preocupándose porque seguía en el tren y sus hermanos lo habían dejado solo. Sería muy fácil que la policía lo encontrara si no estaba con ellos, y tampoco podían quedarse demasiado tiempo dentro de la cabina si no querían despertar sospechas y que esos dos policías volvieran a recorrer el vagón en busca de los ladrones. Minghao se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción, y que probablemente se arrepentiría de sus decisiones más tarde, pero… simplemente no podía dejar a este pobre chico a su suerte.

"Ven, salgamos del tren", dijo Minghao, haciendo ademán de tomar la mano del chico, pero este la retiró.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó temeroso, y Minghao lo entendió completamente, así que no se lo tomó como algo personal.

"No te voy a entregar a la policía. Solo te quiero ayudar a salir de aquí para que puedas encontrar a tus hermanos."

"¿Por qué harías eso?", insistió el chico. Minghao suspiró.

"Escucha, sé que eres un ladrón y que no debería estar ayudándote, pero en verdad no creo que seas una mala persona. Anoche me dijiste que no eras un criminal porque no habías hecho nada malo, y yo te creo. No soy quién para juzgarte, ni a ti ni a tus hermanos. Habrán tenido sus razones para hacer lo que hicieron, no es mi problema. Tan solo quiero ayudar a alguien que está solo y tiene miedo de que lo atrapen, así que confía en mí esta vez. Te sacaré de aquí y te dejaré en un lugar seguro para que te vayas tranquilo a encontrar a tus hermanos."

Ante aquellas palabras, la mirada del chico se suavizó. Minghao no lo sabía, pero esas palabras habían llegado a lo más profundo del corazón de aquel chico, quien nunca antes había recibido bondad de alguien fuera de su familia. Minghao se quedó en silencio, con su mano extendida hacia él, esperando que la tomara. Podía ver que el chico estaba teniendo un dilema interior y en verdad no lo culpaba por eso, pero si se tardaban más, llegarían los tripulantes del tren y despertarían sospechas. Estaba a punto de preguntarle de nuevo si quería venir con él cuando sintió una nueva calidez sobre su mano. Minghao esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su dirección y, sosteniéndose firmemente de las manos, ambos salieron de la cabina.

Debido a que Minghao había sido un pasajero VIP, los tripulantes no se atrevieron a preguntar quién era el muchacho que iba bajando del tren junto a él, y simplemente se limitaron a despedirlo con una sonrisa. Una vez que estuvieron dentro de la estación y el tren se fue, Minghao lo llevó hacia los baños, sin soltar su mano ni una sola vez.

"No sabemos si los policías del tren estarán buscándote en el pueblo, así que es mejor tomar precauciones", explicó Minghao mientras abría su maleta y sacaba algunas de sus ropas. "Ponte esto."

El chico obedeció sin decir palabra alguna. Entró a uno de los cubículos y se cambió rápidamente a la ropa que Minghao le había dado, saliendo pocos minutos después. Minghao sonrió al verlo con su ropa; le había dado un abrigo café parecido al que él mismo traía puesto y una camisa blanca muy elegante que normalmente usaba para eventos formales de la universidad o para ir al teatro. Al verlo así, pensó que parecía un príncipe. Su rostro era muy atractivo, tanto así que podía llamar la atención fácilmente... y eso era un problema en su situación actual. Metió la mano dentro de su maleta nuevamente para sacar, esta vez, un sombrero negro que lograría cubrirle las partes necesarias del rostro y se lo pasó. El chico le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Cuando ya estuvo completamente listo, Minghao lo llevó hacia la salida de la estación.

"Mi chofer debería llegar en unos minutos, así que esperémoslo por aquí", informó Minghao, llevando al chico a un banco de madera y haciendo que se sentara. "¿Comiste algo en el tren?"

"No", contestó él, sin despegar sus ojos del rostro de Minghao.

"Entonces le diré a mi chofer que nos deje en una cafetería que conozco." Minghao le sonrió y se sentó a su lado. "¿Qué quieres comer?"

"Vernon."

"¿Vernon?" Minghao ladeó su rostro para ver al chico, luciendo confundido. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es mi apellido", contestó el chico. "Me di cuenta de que anoche no te dije mi nombre, así que puedes llamarme Vernon."

"Pensé que no querrías decirme nada sobre ti, por eso no pregunté", dijo Minghao, sin saber por qué exactamente sintió la necesidad de aclarar aquel punto. "Entonces, Vernon, ¿qué quieres comer?"

Estuvieron conversando sobre sus gustos culinarios hasta que, unos pocos minutos más tarde, llegó el chofer de Minghao. El hombre lucía tan viejo como para ser su abuelo, y se bajó del coche solamente para abrazarlo tan fuerte que incluso lo alzó unos centímetros del suelo, haciéndolo sentir completamente avergonzado. Vernon dejó escapar unas pequeñas risas al verlo así y luego lo siguió hacia el interior del coche. Minghao tuvo que inventar una improvisada historia para explicar la presencia de Vernon y, cuando se aseguró de que su chofer se había creído toda esa farsa, le pidió que los dejara en una cafetería para poder desayunar tranquilos.

Media hora más tarde, el chofer los dejó afuera de un rústico establecimiento en pleno centro de Andong. Antes de irse, le preguntó a Minghao si necesitaba que lo viniera a recoger más tarde, pero él se negó, y entonces el hombre se fue con su maleta de vuelta a la hacienda.

"¿Cómo volverás a casa más tarde?", le preguntó Vernon mientras entraban al café.

"Caminaré", contestó Minghao con simpleza. "Hace tiempo que no recorro esta ciudad... me hará bien caminar por los alrededores antes de volver a casa."

La cafetería lucía pequeña desde el exterior, pero era bastante amplia por dentro. Tenía varias mesas dispuestas en todo el lugar, e incluso había una barra en donde estaban sentadas unas pocas personas sirviéndose un rápido desayuno antes de ir al trabajo. La decoración era rústica y acogedora, con muchas plantas, artesanía y estantes llenos de libros. A Minghao le gustaba este lugar desde que era un niño. Cuando todavía estaba en la escuela, venía todas las tardes a estudiar y a leer por unas horas. Incluso se había hecho amigo del hijo de la dueña, Wen Junhui, quien fue, de hecho, su mejor amigo por un tiempo. Minghao recordaba con mucho cariño a Junhui, sobre todo cómo siempre le decía que quería que fueran juntos a la universidad para vivir en la misma casa y no separarse en ningún momento. Tristemente, el único que fue capaz de hacerlo fue Minghao.

Entre ambos, escogieron una mesa alejada de la ventana y se sentaron de manera que Minghao fuera el único que tuviera el rostro hacia la ventana y la puerta. Vernon se mantuvo callado mientras Minghao ordenaba comida para ambos y, una vez que la mesera que los atendió se fue, se atrevió a hablar.

"No sé cómo agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí."

"No es necesario que me agradezcas."

"Siento la necesidad de hacerlo." Vernon se veía algo sonrojado, como si soltar esas palabras le hiciera sentir vergüenza. "La gente de esta ciudad no suele ser buena con las personas como yo."

"¿Personas como tú?", preguntó Minghao, y segundos más tarde, volvió a hablar al darse cuenta de lo implícito en las palabras de Vernon. "Espera, ¿eres de Andong?"

"Crecí aquí, pero mis hermanos y yo nos fuimos hace muchos años", contestó Vernon. "No había nada bueno para nosotros."

Minghao no supo qué contestar, y tampoco quiso preguntarle a Vernon más detalles de su infancia. Él, en realidad, no creía que este pueblo estuviera tan mal. Como era cercano a Seúl, era bastante grande y moderno, mezclando perfectamente lo rural y lo urbano. Sin embargo, Minghao sabía que no era la persona ideal para juzgar a sus habitantes. Él tan solo había vivido ocho años en Andong, y ya llevaba casi cuatro años viviendo por su cuenta en Seúl. Si Vernon decía que la gente aquí no lo trató bien, no tenía razones para no creerle.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Vernon?", le preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema a otra cosa.

"…"

"¿Vernon?"

"… Encontrar a mis hermanos."

"No suenas tan seguro de lo que dices."

Vernon iba a hablar nuevamente, pero justo en ese momento, la mesera volvió con los dos cafés que habían pedido más un plato de galletas caseras. Eso les dio algunos segundos de silencio, los cuales Vernon aprovechó para pensar en sus palabras. Minghao esperó pacientemente a que hablara.

"No puedo comunicarme con ellos", dijo finalmente, estirando su mano para tomar una galleta, "pero los encontraré de alguna forma."

"No es por ser entrometido, pero ¿no fijaron algún punto de encuentro en caso de que algún día les pasara algo como esto?", preguntó Minghao.

"Nunca tuvimos la necesidad. Si alguno se perdía, eventualmente lo encontraríamos, porque siempre sabíamos dónde estaba cada uno."

"… Pero es diferente ahora, ¿no?", indagó Minghao, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Vernon.

"No sé dónde están. Se suponía que llegaríamos a Andong y luego, cuando las cosas se calmaran un poco, volveríamos a Seúl, pero ellos... desaparecieron durante la noche. Supongo que tuvieron que escapar y… saltaron del tren… y ahora pueden estar en cualquier parte."

Minghao entendía la preocupación de Vernon. Sus hermanos habían saltado de un tren que viajaba a toda velocidad y no sabía si estaban bien, ¿quién no se preocuparía?

"¿No crees que sería mejor que dejes que ellos te encuentren?", preguntó Minghao. "Es peligroso que estés solo. Te pueden atrapar fácilmente."

"No puedo quedarme aquí", respondió Vernon. Minghao pudo ver en su expresión cómo le desagradaba la sola idea de estar en esa ciudad. "Yo los buscaré."

Después de esa conversación, no volvieron a hablar hasta que la mesera les llevó su comida. A Vernon le brillaron los ojos al ver todos los platos que Minghao había pedido, lo cual le hizo sentir una calidez en el corazón. Le gustaba hacer buenos actos y ver cómo las personas eran más felices gracias a ellos. Incluso olvidó por un momento que estaba frente a un chico que había robado un diamante y estaba siendo perseguido por la policía. Por la forma en la que estaba comiendo, Minghao pudo adivinar que Vernon nunca antes había tenido tanta comida frente a él.

Veinte minutos más tarde, cuando Vernon terminó de comer, Minghao pidió la cuenta y, mientras esperaban, algo captó su atención. Dos hombres sospechosamente familiares acababan de entrar a la cafetería y se sentaron en la barra, no sin antes observar todo a su alrededor. Minghao apartó la mirada por temor a que lo reconocieran del tren y se cubrió levemente la boca con la mano para hablarle a Vernon.

"Los policías están aquí", susurró.

Vernon, por supuesto, no se dio la vuelta para comprobar que lo que dijo Minghao era cierto, pero todo su cuerpo se tensó.

"¿Dónde están?"

"En la barra."

Los policías estaban sentados al extremo de la barra, lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para poder escuchar su conversación. El policía más joven estaba hablando sobre algo y el que parecía ser su superior lo escuchaba con una expresión somnolienta. Minghao agudizó su oído para intentar oír lo que hablaban, pero solo entendió cosas como “refuerzos”, “rodear” y “ladrones”. Esas tres palabras juntas... no sonaban nada bien. Al mirar a Vernon, por su expresión, supo que él había entendido mejor la conversación.

"Han pedido refuerzos", murmuró Vernon al ver la expresión confusa de Minghao. "Creen que los tres estamos aquí y van a rodear toda la ciudad para impedir que escapemos."

 _Mierda, eso complica las cosas_ , pensó Minghao. Se suponía que Vernon se iría de Andong tan pronto como se separaran, pero ahora no podía salir si no quería correr el riesgo de ser atrapado. Iba a preguntarle qué pensaba hacer ahora, pero la mesera volvió con la cuenta y tuvo que tragarse sus palabras. Habiendo pagado ya la comida, le dijo a la mesera que se quedara con el cambio y tomó a Vernon del brazo para salir rápidamente de la cafetería.

Lástima que la vida no era tan sencilla.

"Disculpe, señor, usted estaba en el último tren que llegó a Andong, ¿no es así?"

Minghao sintió que su corazón subió hasta su garganta. Se volteó lentamente, sin soltar el brazo de Vernon.

"¿Se dirigen a mí los señores?"

"Sí, recuerdo que usted era el que estaba en esa cabina…" El policía joven se sonrojó y comenzó a balbucear. "Q-Quiero decir… No es que haya visto algo que no debía… n-nosotros solo estábamos…"

"Lee, no digas cosas de más", le reprendió el otro policía, quien luego se dirigió a Minghao. "Tenemos entendido que usted y su acompañante se encontraban en el tren. Quisiéramos realizarles un par de preguntas, por favor. No les quitaremos mucho tiempo."

En realidad, Minghao estaba bastante agradecido del desliz de ese pequeño policía. Esos segundos que pasó balbuceando y el posterior regaño del otro policía le dieron el suficiente tiempo para pensar en cómo salvarse de esa situación, o al menos, salvar a Vernon de ser interrogado. Poniendo su mejor sonrisa falsa, Minghao contestó.

"¡Ah! No hay problema, no hay problema." Minghao se dio la vuelta y tomó la mano de Vernon. "Cariño, los señores solo quieren hacer unas preguntas. Ve a buscar el coche mientras yo hablo con ellos."

"Señor, quisiéramos hablar con ambos de ser…"

"Lo lamento, mis señores, mi novio es mudo. Solo yo podré responder a sus preguntas", respondió Minghao, descolocando a ambos policías. Acto seguido, se acercó al rostro de Vernon. "Ve tranquilo, amor."

Dicho eso, Minghao presionó un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Vernon. Los policías parecieron algo disgustados con la escena y se voltearon por un momento para beber de sus cafés, momento que Minghao aprovechó para susurrar un muy bajo _“vete”_ cerca del oído de Vernon. El chico lo miró en silencio y luego asintió, saliendo de la cafetería.

Minghao se prometió mentalmente no salir de su casa durante todo lo que quedaba de las vacaciones de verano. Realmente esperaba que no hubiera nadie que lo conociera dentro de esa cafetería, porque si sus padres se llegaban a enterar de la escena que acababa de protagonizar con Vernon, él mismo se enterraría vivo.

Las preguntas de los policías no fueron tantas, afortunadamente. El policía mayor se presentó como “oficial Jeon” y el menor como “cabo Lee”. Comenzaron preguntándole en qué lugar él y su acompañante habían abordado el tren y si habían hablado con más personas durante el viaje. Minghao respondió con la verdad a ambas preguntas, y con la siguiente y última que le hicieron, comenzó la farsa. Los policías le preguntaron si había visto a estas personas, enseñándole tres retratos dibujados a lápiz grafito. El primero mostraba a un hombre de rasgos andróginos y suaves, mientras que el hombre del segundo era de rasgos más duros y varoniles. Esos debían ser los hermanos de Vernon. El último retrato definitivamente era Vernon, aunque el dibujo no era exactamente igual a él. Vernon tenía unas cejas pobladas, ojos con abundantes pestañas, una nariz pequeña, labios finos y mandíbula cuadrada y afilada, pero el retrato mostraba a una persona de cejas finas, ojos exageradamente grandes y mandíbula redonda. Era como si hubieran dibujado una versión más pequeña de Vernon. Si Minghao lo pudo reconocer, era solo porque ya lo había visto antes. No era para nada exacto, así que supuso que los otros dos retratos tampoco eran demasiado parecidos a los hermanos de Vernon. Con una sonrisa amable, Minghao respondió que no los había visto, ya que en ningún momento dejó su cabina. Y con esa última respuesta, los policías lo dejaron ir.

En cuanto Minghao salió de la cafetería, respiró hondo y dejó salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo debido a sus nervios. Nunca pensó que ser interrogado por la policía sería tan difícil. Tampoco es como si se hubiera imaginado en esa situación, ya que él normalmente se alejaba de los problemas y evitaba estar cerca de gente conflictiva, así que todo eso fue una experiencia nueva para él. Silenciosamente, se dedicó unas cuantas palabras de aliento para felicitarse por haber actuado tan bien. Sin más tiempo que perder, Minghao comenzó a caminar por la calle con la intención de irse a la hacienda de sus padres. Había ganado el suficiente tiempo como para que Vernon escapara muy lejos de la cafetería, y seguramente ya estaba planeando cómo irse de Andong sin ser atrapado, así que ya no tenía por qué preocuparse por él. Con una sonrisa, miró hacia el cielo y le deseó la mejor de las suertes con la búsqueda de sus hermanos.

Minghao tan solo había llegado a la esquina de la calle cuando fue repentinamente arrastrado al callejón detrás de la cafetería. Un par de cálidas manos se aferraron a sus hombros.

"¿Estás bien, Minghao?" El rostro de Vernon apareció frente a él.

"¿Vernon…?" Minghao no podía creer que el chico siguiera ahí. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras!"

"¡No podía simplemente irme! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si te atrapaban?"

"¡No habría pasado nada ya que yo no soy al que están buscando!", rebatió Minghao. "Vernon, es peligroso que sigas aquí. Tienes que…"

Justo en ese momento, otros dos policías se asomaron por el callejón. Minghao los miró de reojo y reconoció el uniforme que portaban: eran de la policía local, quienes seguramente ya habían sido informados sobre el asunto de los ladrones escondiéndose en Andong. Rápidamente, Minghao presionó su cuerpo contra el de Vernon y lo rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Luego, hizo que Vernon metiera las manos bajo su abrigo y fingiera tocarlo por todos lados mientras Minghao echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera disfrutando plenamente de la situación. Así es, otra vez estaba fingiendo hacer cosas pervertidas con Vernon para salvarlo de los policías. ¡Tan buen corazón! ¡Alguien debería darle un reconocimiento por sus esfuerzos!

"Oigan, no pueden hacer estas cosas en la vía pública", les reprendió uno de los policías. "Váyanse a su casa o lo que sea."

Afortunadamente, ambos policías eran jóvenes y no pasaron más allá de reprenderlos por estar a punto de hacer un acto exhibicionista en la calle. Minghao les soltó una rápida disculpa y luego se llevó a Vernon lejos del callejón. Era difícil encontrar un lugar no tan poblado considerando la hora que era, así que no tenían más opción que camuflarse en medio de la gente y esperar que nadie escuchara lo que iban a hablar.

"¿Por qué demonios siempre termino haciendo cosas raras con este chico?", se preguntó Minghao en voz alta. Vernon lo escuchó y esbozó una media sonrisa.

"Tal vez soy demasiado irresistible para ti."

Minghao sabía que no lo decía en serio, pero, aun así, se molestó.

"¡No es momento para bromear! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Hay policías por todas partes. Los de la cafetería me mostraron unos retratos que hicieron de ti y tus hermanos, y no dudo que también los hayan distribuido entre la policía local."

"Ya pensaré en algo", aseguró Vernon. "No te preocupes más por mí, ¿está bien?"

"Pero…"

"Minghao." Vernon se aventuró a tomar una de sus manos, sorprendiéndolo. "Te agradezco todas las cosas que has hecho por mí. No me quería ir sin antes darte las gracias. Realmente eres… la única persona que me ha mostrado bondad además de mis hermanos y… mi madre. Siempre estaré agradecido."

Minghao se quedó en silencio. Vernon nuevamente estaba mostrándole esos ojos de cachorro, los cuales había aprendido a interpretar como un signo de debilidad. Esa mirada le hacía parecer más joven de lo que era, ¡y Minghao tenía un corazón débil! Vernon soltó su mano después de unos segundos y comenzó a caminar lejos de él, lo cual hizo que su mente trabajara más rápido. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si lo dejaba ir, estaría preguntándose todos los días qué habría pasado con el pobre ladrón al que había estado ayudando; si lo habían atrapado, si estaba bien, o peor… ¡no quería ni pensarlo! Pero si no lo dejaba ir, entonces corría el riesgo de verse involucrado en un problema aún más serio. Pasaría a ser cómplice de un ladrón y sería juzgado por la policía de esa forma. Minghao definitivamente no quería ir a la cárcel; ¡todavía tenía una carrera que terminar y muchas galerías de arte que visitar! No podía meterse en este asunto.

Sin embargo, al ver a Vernon alejándose cada vez más… su corazón no pudo evitar preocuparse y doler por ese pobre chico al que la sociedad le había fallado.

Quería seguir ayudándolo.

"¡Vernon!"

Minghao corrió hasta alcanzarlo y tomó su mano. Vernon pareció sorprendido de que lo hubiera seguido y tardó un poco en voltearse a verlo.

"Vernon, ven conmigo. Te dejaré ocultarte en mi casa hasta que tus hermanos vengan a buscarte."

* * *

El gigantesco hogar de los padres de Minghao quedaba a las afueras de Andong, así que tuvieron que caminar por casi dos horas para finalmente llegar al terreno. Apenas estaban fuera del portón, pero ya desde ahí se podía ver la gran hacienda. Estaba pintada totalmente de blanco y tenía una arquitectura muy atractiva, con columnas y ventanas por doquier. El jardín era tan grande como un parque, e incluso tenía una hermosa fuente en el centro, rodeada de todo tipo de flores exóticas y arbustos perfectamente podados. El camino hacia la entrada de la hacienda estaba hecho de piedra natural, pero no de esas aburridas piedras comunes, sino de piedras lajas finamente pulidas y brillantes. Todo en aquella hacienda exclamaba dinero y poder.

Si Minghao tuviera que decir sus verdaderos pensamientos, diría que esta hacienda no le gustaba mucho. Era demasiado pomposa para su gusto. Le gustaba mucho más la hacienda de Seúl, que, si bien era más pequeña y sencilla, para Minghao era su verdadero hogar. El coche del chofer estaba estacionado fuera de la hacienda, junto a los otros dos lujosos y caros coches que pertenecían a sus padres. Vernon soltó un silbido.

"Tienes una gran casa", comentó. Minghao rodó los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo.

"Vernon, permití que te quedaras aquí, pero… si mis padres te ven..."

"Ah, no te preocupes por eso", le interrumpió Vernon. "Solo dime cuál es la ventana de tu habitación y me colaré."

"… ¿Cómo?"

"Digamos que…" Vernon se aclaró la garganta. "He tenido que escalar por paredes antes…"

Minghao no quiso preguntarle más.

Después de indicarle cuál era la ventana de su habitación, Vernon le sonrió y le dijo que lo vería adentro, desapareciendo de su campo visual en menos de diez segundos. Minghao suspiró y se preguntó cómo haría Vernon para saltar ese inmenso portón y luego escalar por las paredes de la hacienda, pero él dijo que ya lo había hecho antes, así que no le quedaba de otra más que confiar. Pensando en eso, abrió el portón y se encaminó a la hacienda.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada, fue recibido por dos pares de brazos que lo rodearon con cariño.

 _"Baobei_ , ¡estábamos tan preocupados!", exclamó su madre, apretando a un confundido Minghao contra su pecho.

"¿Preocupados…?"

"¡Oímos por la radio que en el tren había ladrones!", agregó su padre. "Temíamos que algo te hubiera pasado… ¡pero por suerte estás bien!"

 _Sí, estoy bien, tan solo he vuelto a casa con uno de esos ladrones…_ , pensó Minghao.

"¿Ladrones en el tren?", preguntó, fingiendo estar confundido.

"La noticia del robo del diamante está por todos lados, hijo, ¿cómo es que no te has enterado?", explicó la señora Xu, separándose de Minghao. "Dicen que la última vez que los vieron fue en la estación de tren de Seúl, y suponen que abordaron el mismo tren en el que tú venías. La policía ya ha repartido dibujos de los rostros de los ladrones por todo el pueblo para reportarlos en caso de ser vistos. ¡Quién lo diría! ¿Por qué vendrían ladrones a esconderse aquí?"

En cualquier otra situación, Minghao probablemente habría estado igual de horrorizado que sus padres. Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer ahora era fingir demencia, porque su conciencia culpable no le permitía mentirles tan descaradamente.

"No sabía nada acerca de eso…", musitó Minghao, poniendo su mejor cara de falsa sorpresa. "No pasó nada extraño desde que abordé el tren."

"Es un alivio", dijo el señor Xu, acariciando su brazo. "¿Tienes hambre, hijo? La cocinera está preparando la comida ahora mismo…"

"Oh, llegué a buena hora." Minghao sonrió y pasó por entre medio de sus padres para dirigirse a las escaleras. "Primero iré a mi habitación a desempacar y luego bajaré para comer con ustedes."

"Perfecto, hijo, el señor Chang ya subió tu…", habló su madre, pero se detuvo repentinamente. "¡Oh, cierto! _B_ _aobei_ , el señor Chang mencionó que llegaste con un chico. ¿Quién es?"

 _Mierda, señor Chang, ¿por qué pensé que sería capaz de guardarme el secreto?_ , se lamentó internamente Minghao. Volviendo a poner su mejor sonrisa falsa, se volteó para mirar a su madre y contarle la misma historia que le había dicho al chofer.

"Ah, él es un amigo mío, su nombre es Choi Hanbin. Estudiamos en la misma universidad y recientemente nos hicimos amigos. Poco antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones, me comentó que su abuela vivía en Andong y que planeaba venir a verla, así que le ofrecí que viajáramos juntos."

 _"Xiao_ Hao, ¿hiciste un amigo y no nos dijiste?", preguntó su padre, luciendo emocionado. "¡No habías hecho un amigo desde que entraste a la universidad! Me gustaría conocerlo. Si tu amigo tiene algún día libre, invítalo a cenar."

"¡Esa es una gran idea!", concordó su mujer. " _Baobei_ , si lo ves en el pueblo, dile que es libre de venir cuando quiera."

"… Por supuesto."

 _Por supuesto que no_ , hubiera querido decir Minghao. Seguía sin tener amigos en la universidad y, si los tuviera, tampoco querría traerlos a la hacienda para que sus padres los conozcan, porque si bien eran amorosos con él, no lo eran tanto con las personas que no les agradaban… y eso incluía a la mayoría de los amigos que Minghao había traído alguna vez. Si pensaban que alguno no era digno de ser su amigo, entonces se lo harían saber de la peor forma. El pobre Wen Junhui de la cafetería favorita de Minghao había tenido que pasar por ese martirio, y a su juicio, fue el que peor la pasó. Sus padres simplemente no aprobaban que Minghao se relacionara con gente de “tan baja clase”. Nunca aprobarían a Vernon si supieran quién era en realidad.

Minghao subió las escaleras y caminó por el inmenso pasillo del segundo piso hasta que llegó a su habitación. Abrió la puerta lentamente, no sin antes asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca que pudiera ver el interior de su habitación, y lo primero que vio fue a un sonriente Vernon echado sobre su cama. Minghao cerró la puerta de inmediato.

"Veo que ya te pusiste cómodo" Minghao se cruzó de brazos, pero no pudo evitar que las esquinas de sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

"¿Qué más iba a hacer si no? Estabas tardando mucho con tus padres, y me aburro fácilmente si no hago nada", contestó Vernon, incorporándose de un solo salto. "Por cierto, mientras trepaba por la pared, capté algo que olía muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que vamos a comer?"

"¿Vamos?", repitió Minghao en tono sardónico. "Te recuerdo que estás siendo perseguido por la policía, por lo tanto, no puedes salir de mi habitación."

"No lo he olvidado, pero ¿acaso planeas dejarme morir de hambre?"

"…" En realidad, Minghao no había pensado para nada en cómo iba a alimentar a Vernon sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta. "Ya se me ocurrirá algo."

"Solo estoy bromeando. Puedo colarme dentro de la cocina y robar un poco de comida si quiero."

 _Por supuesto que puedes_ , pensó Minghao, rodando los ojos como respuesta. Ignorando la mirada de Vernon sobre él, caminó hasta su maleta y la levantó del piso para desparramar la ropa sobre su cama. No había traído mucha, ya que en esta hacienda también tenía ropa de sobra para andar por la casa y la ciudad, pero Minghao simplemente no podía viajar sin llenar todo el espacio de su maleta con sus abrigos y prendas varias tallas más grandes que la suya. Esa era la ropa que normalmente usaba en Seúl, y estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que se sentía desnudo si no la traía con él. Comenzó a ordenar en silencio mientras Vernon recorría con su mirada cada rincón de su habitación.

"Esta habitación no luce como tú en absoluto", comentó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Minghao.

"Oh, es curioso escuchar eso viniendo de ti, una persona a la que conozco hace menos de un día. ¿Cómo crees que debería lucir mi habitación, entonces?"

El comentario y la pregunta de Minghao estaban totalmente libres de sarcasmo. A él de verdad le parecía curioso cómo es que Vernon se había dado cuenta de que esa habitación no representaba para nada su personalidad, ya que tan solo lo conocía desde la noche anterior. Sin embargo, Vernon no contestó a su pregunta y desvió la mirada, yendo a sentarse en el sillón de terciopelo cerca de la ventana. Minghao no pasó por alto su expresión pensativa, aumentando aún más su curiosidad. Terminó rápidamente de ordenar su ropa y se sentó en la orilla de su cama.

"Esta habitación no luce como yo porque mis padres la decoraron como ellos creían que me gustaba, y nunca me permitieron cambiar nada de ella", explicó Minghao mientras jugaba con la manga de la única prenda que quedaba sobre la cama: el abrigo viejo que estaba usando Vernon la noche anterior.

"¿Tienes padres controladores?", preguntó Vernon.

"No son controladores. Tan solo piensan que me conocen mejor que yo mismo y que por eso tienen el derecho de decidir cosas por mí", respondió, recordando a su viejo amigo Junhui y cómo acabó perdiendo su amistad por culpa de sus padres.

"¿Por qué sigues volviendo aquí, entonces?"

Minghao no supo qué responder. Eso era algo que él también se cuestionaba a veces. En la hacienda de Seúl, Minghao era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Se sentía mil veces más cómodo viviendo solo en aquella casa que cuando venía a ver a sus padres. Allá estaba solo, sí, pero al menos se sentía cómodo en su soledad; sin embargo, en la hacienda de Andong, con sus padres, la soledad era casi insoportable. ¿Por qué es que seguía volviendo todos los veranos?

"Supongo que por costumbre", contestó finalmente. "Son mis padres, después de todo. Estoy en deuda con ellos."

"¿Es realmente por eso? ¿O es porque sabes que si te alejas de ellos perderás todo lo que tienes?"

Nuevamente, Minghao no supo qué responder. El tono de Vernon no fue desagradable; es más, en ningún momento sonó como si quisiera ofenderlo con sus preguntas. Su tono fue tan suave que Minghao sintió que, en realidad, estaba dándole ánimos para que se cuestionara esas cosas y encontrara una respuesta definitiva. Sin embargo, no era fácil para él. Minghao no odiaba a sus padres en absoluto, no era como si quisiera cortar de raíz su relación con ellos, pero era cierto que no le gustaba venir a esta hacienda, porque le traía más recuerdos malos que buenos.

Después de estar algunos minutos en silencio, Minghao recordó que tenía que bajar a comer y se levantó de su cama, sosteniendo el abrigo de Vernon.

"Oye, Vernon, ¿quieres que lleve tu abrigo a la lavandería para…?"

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando, de pronto, un objeto duro y reluciente cayó desde uno de los bolsillos del abrigo. Dos pares de ojos lo miraron al mismo tiempo.

Era el diamante.

Minghao observó atentamente aquel objeto que acababa de caer sobre su alfombra. Nunca antes había visto algo como eso… era apenas una piedra de tamaño regular, pero su valor era el doble o más de sus dos haciendas juntas. Sin poder evitarlo, Minghao se agachó para recogerlo y echarle un mejor vistazo, pero antes de poder tocarlo, Vernon ya lo había levantado del suelo, usando un paño para tomarlo.

"No lo toques", le dijo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Minghao se enderezó y le devolvió el gesto.

"No te lo iba a robar."

"No es eso", aclaró Vernon. "Es solo que… no quiero que se dañe. Mis hermanos y yo necesitamos desesperadamente todo el dinero que nos pueda dar."

Vernon envolvió el diamante en el paño y lo escondió en uno de los cajones de la cómoda de Minghao.

"Lo dejaré aquí, para que veas que no pienso que me lo vayas a robar."

"No te estaba pidiendo una muestra de confianza, Vernon" Minghao sintió sus orejas calentarse. Aquel acto le había tomado desprevenido y le hizo sentir tímido. "Está bien si no confías en mí. En tu lugar, yo tampoco lo haría."

Además, pensó Minghao, Vernon le acababa de entregar un detalle sobre sus razones para robar el diamante. Fue por necesidad. No es que no lo haya sospechado antes, pero oírlo salir de su propia boca se lo confirmó. Saber eso le quitó un poco ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía desde que entró a la hacienda.

"En fin." Minghao decidió concluir el tema antes de que las cosas se volvieran incómodas. "¿Quieres que lleve a lavar tu ropa o no?"

"Eso sería genial."

Por la noche, Minghao se encontró con otro dilema inesperado: ¿dónde iba a dormir Vernon? No podía dejarlo dormir en el piso, y tampoco tenía un sofá en su habitación como para hacer que duerma ahí. Tan solo tenía un par de sillones de terciopelo que lucían demasiado incómodos como para dormir en ellos. Vernon lo había sugerido, argumentando que ha dormido en lugares más incómodos, pero Minghao se negó rotundamente. Al final, después de agotar todas sus opciones, decidió permitir que Vernon durmiera en la misma cama que él. No creía que su estadía se extendiera por mucho tiempo, de todos modos. Compartir la cama por unos cuantos días no sería un gran problema si ambos eran hombres.

Sin embargo, Minghao comenzó a preocuparse cuando los días se convirtieron en dos largas semanas... y luego en casi dos meses.

La primera semana pasó sin mayores problemas. Vernon era bastante silencioso y, más que nada, se pasaba la mayor parte del día leyendo los pocos libros que tenía Minghao en su biblioteca; si tenía hambre, se colaba dentro de la cocina y robaba comida; si estaba aburrido, fastidiaba a Minghao hasta que este le daba atención; si tenía ganas de ir al baño, trepaba por la pared y se colaba por la ventana del baño. Minghao llegó a pensar que tener a Vernon viviendo con él era casi como tener una mascota.

La segunda semana, Minghao se dio cuenta de que Vernon estaba muy interesado en los libros académicos que había traído desde Seúl, pero no podía entenderlos completamente, ya que requerían de ciertos conocimientos básicos del arte que se aprendían en el primer año de universidad. Al verlo tan interesado en aprender, Minghao decidió enseñarle lo que sabía. Pasaron varias noches en vela hablando del arte y de pintores famosos, y Minghao también le confesó que, en su tiempo libre, le gustaba hacer sus propias pinturas. La expresión de Vernon al saber eso fue tan adorable que Minghao sintió que su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, y no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciarle la cabeza en respuesta. Era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba tan entusiasmado por él.

La tercera semana, Minghao le preguntó a Vernon si quería dar un paseo por Andong para ver si encontraba a sus hermanos. Vernon accedió y, durante toda la semana, salieron a recorrer el centro por las tardes. Minghao se preocupó de vestir a Vernon de tal forma que la mitad de su rostro siempre estuviera cubierta, pero también dejó que saliera todos los días con ese viejo abrigo que llevaba puesto en el tren para que sus hermanos lo reconocieran. Sin embargo, nunca llegaron a encontrarse con ellos. Para el final de la semana, Vernon estaba tan angustiado que Minghao tuvo que contenerlo para que no tuviera una crisis.

La última semana del primer mes, Minghao comenzó a preocuparse. Sus padres habían comenzado a notar que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo en su habitación y muy poco con ellos, por lo que empezaron a llevarlo a distintos lugares. Entre paseos matutinos a caballo, tardes enteras en su piscina privada y extravagantes cenas con otros amigos ricos de sus padres, Minghao se dio cuenta de que extrañaba mucho a Vernon. Se había acostumbrado a estar todo el día con él, hablando de todo y nada a la vez, separándose solamente cuando Minghao debía bajar a comer con sus padres. Debido a eso, comenzó a atesorar más las noches, porque la noche era el único momento en el que podía estar con Vernon. A veces se quedaban hablando hasta tan tarde que Minghao se dormía sin darse cuenta y, por la mañana, despertaba entre los brazos de Vernon, escuchando los suaves latidos de su corazón contra su oído.

El segundo mes pasó bastante rápido. Minghao no sabía de dónde sacaban sus padres tantos panoramas para su día a día, pero cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con Vernon, y eso no le gustaba nada. Los únicos días que lo dejaban en paz eran los fines de semana, días que aprovechaba para sacar por un rato a Vernon de su habitación y llevarlo al centro de Andong. Seguían sin haber señales de sus hermanos, pero Minghao sabía que el solo hecho de intentar buscarlos lo reconfortaba, y es por eso que siguió haciéndolo. Durante ese mes, también descubrió que Vernon le despertaba sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. Su deseo por protegerlo, pasar tiempo con él y hacerlo reír primero le llevaron a identificar sus sentimientos como amor fraternal… pero luego se dio cuenta de que su deseo por besarlo cuando estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro, o lo feliz que se sentía por despertar todos los días entre sus brazos, no tenían nada que ver con amor fraterno. Era amor romántico. Aceptar aquel hecho no fue difícil para Minghao, ya que durante su segundo año en la universidad había conocido a un par de personas con esos gustos y ellos lo educaron en el tema, pero no sabía si para Vernon sería lo mismo, así que decidió callar sus sentimientos por el momento.

Quedaban tan solo tres semanas para que terminaran las vacaciones de verano. Minghao tendría que volver a hacer su maleta en poco tiempo, y no sabía qué es lo que pasaría con Vernon cuando llegara el momento de irse. Era demasiado peligroso que volviera a Seúl con él. A estas alturas, los retratos de los tres ladrones ya debían estar esparcidos por todo el país. A menos que sus hermanos, por arte de magia, aparecieran y se llevaran a Vernon con ellos, entonces Minghao se podría ir tranquilo de vuelta a Seúl, sabiendo que Vernon no estaría solo contra el mundo. Sin embargo…

"¿En qué piensas tanto?"

La voz suave de Vernon sacó a Minghao de sus pensamientos. Ya era de noche y ambos estaban acostados en la cama, frente a frente. Habían estado conversando hace un momento, pero Minghao, repentinamente, se perdió en su mente y dejó a Vernon hablando solo.

"Solo estaba pensando…" Minghao se acurrucó en su lugar, ocultando sus manos bajo la almohada. "Las vacaciones de verano ya están por terminar."

"¿Sí?"

"Y no te puedo llevar conmigo a Seúl, ya que no quiero ponerte en riesgo."

"Está bien."

"¿Cómo puede estar bien?" Minghao intentó mirar los ojos de Vernon en la oscuridad. "¿Qué vas a hacer sin un lugar para esconderte de la policía?"

"Me las arreglaré solo. En serio, Hao, no te preocupes de más."

Minghao nuevamente iba a protestar, pero se detuvo cuando, de pronto, Vernon se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Su cabeza quedó presionada contra el cálido pecho de Vernon, tan cerca que podía escuchar claramente los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

"Cuando muestras tanta preocupación por mí… yo…" Vernon enredó sus dedos en el cabello de Minghao y lo acarició con suavidad. "No sé cómo soportarlo."

"No tienes que soportarlo", dijo Minghao, intentando alzar la cabeza, pero Vernon se mantuvo presionándola contra su pecho. "Solo acéptalo. Me voy a preocupar quieras o no."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué no lo haría?"

"Porque no me conoces."

"Vernon, llevas dos meses viviendo conmigo", le recordó Minghao. "¿Cómo puedes decir que no te conozco?"

Vernon se quedó en silencio por dos largos minutos. Minghao intentó varias veces alzar la cabeza para mirar qué clase de expresión tenía Vernon en su rostro, pero parece que él no quería que lo viera, a juzgar por la forma en la que seguía sosteniendo su cabeza firmemente contra su pecho. No es que Minghao se quejara, de todas formas.

"Minghao, no he sido completamente sincero contigo", dijo Vernon. Esa repentina confesión, a decir verdad, no sorprendió a Minghao.

"Nunca te he pedido que lo seas."

"Lo sé." Vernon apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Minghao, aferrando el agarre de sus manos sobre su cuerpo. "No logro entender esa parte de ti."

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?"

"Eres…" Vernon soltó una pequeña risa. "No sé si decir que eres demasiado amable o demasiado inocente."

"Supongo que soy un poco de ambos."

"Desde que te conozco, nunca he llegado a comprender por qué decidiste ayudarme esa noche en el tren."

"¿Hubieras preferido que no te ayudara?"

"Si eso evitaba que te involucraras tanto conmigo… entonces lo hubiera preferido."

El corazón de Minghao dolió.

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?"

"Porque desde el principio te he engañado, Minghao", confesó Vernon, su voz tornándose mucho más grave. "Esa noche en el tren, me aproveché de la compasión que me mostraste para esconderme en tu cabina. Luego, me aproveché de tu bondad al querer sacarme de la estación. Me aproveché también de ti cuando me ofreciste esconderme aquí, y he seguido aprovechándome de tu bondad durante toda mi estadía al no contarte la verdad."

Minghao no sabía qué decir. Se sentía herido, pero se dio cuenta de que Vernon todavía no terminaba de hablar, así que se quedó callado.

"Nunca antes había conocido a una persona como tú", continuó. "No sé cómo lidiar contigo. Siempre que te veo, me siento abrumado. Me haces sentir tan feliz que siento que no lo merezco… en realidad, no merezco nada de lo que me haces sentir. Estos sentimientos… sé lo que significan, pero nunca pensé que los llegaría a sentir por alguien. Todas las personas han sido horribles conmigo, siempre ha sido así… hasta que llegaste tú."

Vernon finalmente dejó de presionar la cabeza de Minghao contra su pecho, quien no perdió el tiempo y alzó inmediatamente su rostro para verlo. Ahí estaba esa expresión de nuevo, esos ojos de cachorro que se habían ganado el corazón de Minghao desde el principio.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?", preguntó Minghao.

"Te quiero como nunca antes he querido a nadie en toda mi vida."

Minghao sintió una felicidad indescriptible formándose en su pecho, creciendo hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo y otorgándole una calidez que nunca antes había sentido. Vernon lo quería. Vernon sentía lo mismo por él. 

"Si ese es el caso... entonces lo demás no importa." Minghao acunó el rostro de Vernon entre sus manos y acarició sus mejillas con suavidad. "Vernon, si decidí ayudarte esa noche en el tren, es porque, ante mis ojos, siempre has sido un chico que solo intentaba salvarse a sí mismo. Nunca he creído que seas un criminal, ni que tengas malas intenciones. Tú mismo me lo dijiste. ¿Cómo podrías haberte aprovechado de mi bondad? Si siempre he estado dispuesto a entregártela sin necesidad de que me convencieras por otros medios."

"…" Vernon lo miró intensamente por algunos segundos antes de soltar otra risa. "Piensas demasiado bien de mí, Hao."

"¿Estoy equivocado?" Minghao se acercó al rostro de Vernon hasta que sus narices se rozaron entre sí. "¿Eres una mala persona?"

"No… no lo soy."

"¿Debería alejarme de ti?"

"Sí."

"¿Quieres que lo haga?"

"No."

"Entonces no lo haré."

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, Minghao cerró la distancia entre sus rostros, presionando sus labios contra los de Vernon. Minghao no tenía mucha experiencia besando a otras personas, pero a juzgar por cómo se refería Vernon a la gente que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, seguramente tenía menos experiencia que él, así que decidió tomar el control del beso. Movió suavemente sus labios sobre los suyos, enseñándole cómo debía hacerlo, y él no tardó en imitar sus movimientos. Los labios de Vernon eran suaves, gentiles, y pese a su inexperiencia, lo besaba con tanta pasión que Minghao sintió todo su cuerpo temblar. Siguieron besándose de esa forma hasta que Minghao decidió pasar al siguiente nivel, rozando la punta de su lengua contra sus labios. Vernon contuvo la respiración al sentir el nuevo contacto, pero entendió lo que Minghao quería hacer, así que le permitió aventurarse dentro de su boca. Una vez que aprendió cómo hacerlo, Vernon lo imitó, y pronto encontraron un ritmo cómodo para ambos. Se besaron hasta que sus labios dolieron de tanto moverlos, y solo entonces, se separaron.

"Hao…" Vernon acarició su cabello. "Desearía haberte conocido en otras circunstancias."

"No te dejaré solo, Vernon", dijo Minghao, sellando su promesa con otro beso. Vernon le sonrió y se acercó a su oído.

"Mi nombre es Hansol. Quisiera que me llames así desde ahora."

"¿Hansol?", repitió Minghao. "Tienes un lindo nombre."

"¿Quieres saber más?", preguntó Hansol, sonriendo tanto que Minghao estaba seguro de que sus mejillas debían doler. "Quiero contarte todo, Hao, si estás dispuesto a escucharme."

"Por supuesto que estoy dispuesto. Adelante."

Entonces, Hansol comenzó a hablarle de su vida.

* * *

Los primeros recuerdos de Hansol se remontan a cuando tenía apenas cinco años. Recuerda haber tenido una madre y un padre, pero sus rostros se fueron borrando con el tiempo. Recuerda también la última vez que los vio: su madre gritando que volvería a Estados Unidos, su padre yendo detrás de ella, y una pequeña versión de sí mismo que no sabía que ese sería el final de su adorada familia. Hansol estuvo solo muchos días después de que su padre cerró esa puerta, alimentándose con lo que estaba a su alcance, hasta que la policía irrumpió en su casa. Hansol recuerda haber escuchado qué fue lo que ocurrió con su padre, pero con el tiempo, olvidó esa conversación. Ese día, los policías se lo llevaron y comenzaron a buscar un orfanato en el cual ingresarlo; sin embargo, ninguno quería hacerse cargo de él mientras tanto, así que lo dejaron a su suerte en la calle. Hansol los esperó, mas nunca volvió a ver a esos policías; nunca supo si, al final, se habían dado el tiempo de encontrar un orfanato para él. Vivió cerca de cinco meses en la calle, donde aprendió a pedir limosna y a buscar comida en los basureros gracias a los mendigos que lo adoptaron durante ese tiempo, hasta que, cierto día, una bondadosa mujer tomó su mano y lo llevó a su casa. En ese lugar, Hansol conoció a sus hermanos mayores: Yoon Jeonghan y Kim Mingyu, dos niños que habían perdido a sus padres durante la guerra y que también fueron acogidos por esa amable mujer. Ambos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos y nunca más se separaron de su lado. 

Si bien Hansol ganó una familia después de haber perdido a sus padres, las cosas no comenzaron a ir mejor para él. Su nueva madre era pobre, trabajaba únicamente para educar y alimentar a los niños, muchas veces ella misma quedándose sin comer solo para que la comida rindiera para los tres. Debido a eso, su salud era bastante débil. Hansol recordaba que, la mayor parte del tiempo, él y sus hermanos debían hacerse cargo de todos los quehaceres del hogar después de la escuela, ya que su madre estaba demasiado enferma para hacerlos. Eso les quitaba tiempo para hacer tareas y estudiar para sus exámenes, así que sus calificaciones no eran las mejores. Sus compañeros de clase solían molestarlos por sus bajas notas, su ropa vieja y sus manos agrietadas, y el acoso llegó a un punto tan insoportable que los tres decidieron abandonar la escuela y comenzar a trabajar en el campo. Por suerte, todos consiguieron trabajo en el mismo lugar: el fundo perteneciente a la familia más rica de Andong. El hermano mayor, Jeonghan, fue contratado por la señora de la casa patronal, quien quiso hacerlo su sirviente personal en cuanto vio su bonito rostro. El hermano del medio, Mingyu, fue enviado a arar la tierra y a encargarse del manejo de las maquinarias nuevas que llegaban cada mes. Por último, Hansol fue enviado a encargarse del cuidado de los animales.

Su patrón les pagaba bastante bien. Hansol y sus hermanos se mantuvieron trabajando con él por al menos cinco años, y consiguieron ahorrar bastante dinero como para pagar los medicamentos de su madre. Sin embargo, cuando Hansol tenía dieciséis años, ocurrió algo inesperado. Cierta noche, el hijo mayor de la familia entró al cuarto de Jeonghan e intentó aprovecharse de él mientras dormía. Por suerte, Jeonghan despertó antes de que el hombre pudiera hacerle algo más, y huyó despavorido hasta la pequeña cabaña en la que vivían Mingyu y Hansol. Llevados por la ira, ambos hermanos se colaron dentro de la casa patronal y le dieron una paliza al hijo mayor. Eso, claramente, marcó el fin de su tiempo en el fundo. Después de haber sido despedidos, los tres volvieron a la casa de su madre e, incapaces de encontrar trabajo debido a la gran boca de ese pervertido, quien terminó contándole a todo el pueblo lo que le habían hecho, se vieron obligados a subsistir solo con lo que tenían ahorrado. Sin embargo, el dinero tan solo les duró medio año.

Justo cuando estaban cortos de dinero, su madre comenzó a tener serios problemas para respirar. Los chicos usaron sus últimos ahorros para llevarla a un médico, quien le diagnosticó asma severa. Tal enfermedad no podía ser tratada en Andong, ya que no contaban con los medios necesarios, y si querían que la vida de su madre no peligrara, debían mudarse lo más pronto posible a Seúl. Con su último capital ya gastado, Hansol y sus hermanos no sabían qué hacer. Si no se mudaban a la ciudad, las probabilidades de que su madre muriera de un ataque de asma eran muy altas. Ella los había salvado a todos de morir de frío en la calle; lo menos que podían hacer ellos era devolverle el favor, cueste lo que cueste. Con ese pensamiento, decidieron tomar medidas extremas: recurrir al robo. Su primera víctima, claramente, fue esa desgraciada familia rica que arruinó sus vidas. Habiendo trazado previamente un plan, los tres se colaron dentro de la casa patronal del fundo y, guiados por Jeonghan, quien era el único de los tres que había vivido ahí, se llevaron todas las pertenencias de valor. Con el dinero que hicieron luego de vender todo, se mudaron a Seúl.

Encontrar trabajo en Seúl fue aún más difícil que en Andong. Lo poco que les quedaba del dinero que obtuvieron al vender las pertenencias de sus antiguos patrones se lo gastaron en los medicamentos que necesitaba su madre, por lo que pasaron un buen tiempo recorriendo la ciudad en busca de cualquier tipo de trabajo para evitar pedir limosna. El primero que se las arregló para encontrar trabajo fue Jeonghan, como camarero en una taberna de mala muerte, pero a la cual iba mucha gente que dejaba propinas generosas. Mingyu encontró trabajo un par de meses después como personal de limpieza en un museo; un trabajo que le implicaba estar todo el día fuera de casa, pero que pagaba lo suficiente como para cubrir la renta. El único que no fue capaz de encontrar trabajo fue Hansol, ya que nadie quería darle trabajo a un menor de edad. Debido a eso, terminó quedándose en casa, siendo el encargado de cuidar a su madre y llevarla a sus controles médicos. Gracias al dinero que ganaban Jeonghan y Mingyu, fueron capaces de mantenerse económicamente estables por unos cuantos años.

Sin embargo, todo volvió a cambiar cuando la condición de su madre empeoró. Ya no sufría solo de asma, sino que también fue diagnosticada con insuficiencia cardíaca, y era necesario que se sometiera a una operación. Para peor, nadie dentro del país era capaz de hacer el tipo de operación que su madre necesitaba, así que su única opción era viajar a Europa. Si su madre no se operaba, los medicamentos no harían más que apaciguar el dolor hasta que un infarto acabara con su vida y, considerando su asma, las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera en cualquier momento eran bastante altas. La misma noche en que les dieron el diagnóstico, Hansol y sus hermanos tuvieron una conversación muy seria para decidir lo que iban a hacer. Con sus trabajos actuales, era imposible que ahorraran el suficiente dinero como para sacar a su madre del país. Era imposible incluso si pasaban diez años de su vida ahorrando… y no creían que su madre fuera capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo. Estuvieron pensando por semanas en las opciones que tenían hasta que, cierto día, Mingyu les habló de ese carísimo diamante que iba a ser puesto en exposición en el museo en el que trabajaba. Sabían que sería un movimiento arriesgado, y que probablemente no saldría bien, pero el deseo de salvar a su madre enferma era mayor a su propia razón, así que aceptaron. Y entonces, comenzaron a planear el robo.

Minghao escuchó a Hansol hablar toda la noche. Varias veces sintió ganas de llorar, pero se obligó a contener sus lágrimas para no interrumpirlo, limitándose simplemente a acariciar con cariño su espalda. Cuando terminó de hablar, Minghao lo besó y abrazó con fuerza, queriendo llegar a ese niño roto dentro de él para darle consuelo y afecto. No hicieron falta palabras que expresaran sus sentimientos en ese momento.

Los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido. Durante el día, sus padres ocupaban todo el tiempo de Minghao, y durante la noche, su tiempo era consumido por Hansol. La diferencia es que Minghao disfrutaba mucho más una actividad que la otra. Descubrió que Hansol podía ser muy cariñoso si quería, a juzgar por cómo se dormía todas las noches abrazado a él como un koala después de fastidiarlo hasta que le diera su beso de buenas noches. La noche era el único momento en el que Minghao se obligaba a dejar su mente en blanco para disfrutar plenamente de la compañía de Hansol, pero durante el día, se llenaba de preocupaciones. Seguía sin saber qué es lo que haría para ayudarlo. Le había prometido no dejarlo solo, y no planeaba romper su promesa; sin embargo, en ese momento, no había pensado en lo difícil que sería mantenerlo junto a él. Realmente deseaba que Jeonghan y Mingyu aparecieran, si es que podían y no los habían tomado presos... entonces tal vez sería más fácil saber qué hacer.

Los padres de Minghao habían notado el cambio en el ánimo de su hijo y se lo hicieron saber. Minghao les respondió que tan solo estaba preocupado por el nuevo semestre que comenzaría en su universidad, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que mencionar su universidad fue el peor error que pudo haber hecho.

"¡Cierto, _baobei_! Tu amigo de la universidad sigue en el pueblo, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo invitas a cenar en dos días?"

"Sí, _Xiao_ Hao. Nos gustaría conocerlo antes de que tomen el tren de vuelta a la ciudad."

Debido a esa metida de pata, al día siguiente, Minghao se vio obligado a fingir que iba al pueblo a buscar a su amigo Choi Hanbin. Hansol se le unió y, en el camino, hablaron sobre qué es lo que harían para convencer a sus padres de que su rostro no era el mismo que buscaban los policías. Al final, después de descartar todas sus opciones, decidieron comprar maquillaje.

El día de la cena, Minghao descubrió que, realmente, no tenía idea de maquillaje. Cuando terminó de trabajar en la cara de Hansol, se horrorizó tanto de su propia creación que no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Hansol simplemente soltó una carcajada y luego se acercó al espejo de Minghao para arreglarse él mismo el maquillaje. Cinco minutos más tarde, Hansol lucía como un pomposo hombre que gustaba de usar maquillaje llamativo.

"Voy a lucir ridículo frente a tus padres."

"Es perfecto. Van a querer echarte lo más pronto posible", celebró Minghao, besando la mejilla empolvada de Hansol. "¿Cómo es que sabes maquillarte?"

"En realidad, no sé. Solo imité lo que solía hacer mi madre."

Ante la mención de la madre de Hansol, Minghao pareció recordar un detalle muy importante que había estado pasando por alto hasta entonces.

"Hansol, ¿dónde está tu madre ahora?"

"En Seúl."

"¿La dejaron sola?"

"No…" Hansol se aclaró la garganta. "Tuvimos que internarla en el hospital por un ataque de asma."

"Pero, Hansol… han pasado dos meses…"

"Lo sé." Hansol bajó la mirada. "Debe estar muy preocupada. Espero que los chicos al menos hayan vuelto para verla…"

El ambiente se estaba tornando tenso, así que Minghao decidió dejar el tema. Esbozando una sonrisa, acarició el cabello de Hansol y presionó un beso sobre su frente.

"Sí, seguramente lo hicieron. Tal vez te están esperando allá."

"¿Eso crees?", preguntó Hansol, sus ojos brillando con emoción.

"No lo había pensado hasta que me dijiste que tu madre estaba en el hospital… pero es una posibilidad."

"¡Tienes razón! No entiendo cómo es que no se me ocurrió antes…"

Era una probabilidad muy, muy pequeña, pero valía la pena aferrarse a ella.

Al caer la noche, Hansol siguió el plan que había trazado con Minghao y se escabulló fuera de la hacienda para fingir que venía recién llegando. Minghao se paseó por todo el primer piso, nervioso, hasta que, finalmente, Hansol tocó la puerta. Fue el padre de Minghao quien la abrió, y sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al ver al elegante hombre frente a él. Hansol estaba vestido con su abrigo negro de siempre, lavado y como nuevo gracias a Minghao y sus habilidosas manos; el sombrero que siempre traía en la cabeza cubría lo justo y necesario para solo mostrar una bella sonrisa, y lo que era aún más elegante eran los guantes negros que traía en sus manos. Minghao pudo ver ese destello de aprobación en sus padres por unos segundos antes de que se fuera completamente en cuanto Hansol se quitó el sombrero, enseñando su rostro cubierto de maquillaje.

"Buenas noches, mis señores", les saludó cortésmente. "Soy Choi Hanbin. Es un placer conocerlos."

"¿Se te hizo difícil llegar, Hanbin?", le preguntó Minghao, intentando contener la sonrisa que quería aparecer en su rostro.

"Para nada. Mi chofer ya conocía el camino, así que no le fue difícil llegar."

Minghao hizo pasar a Hansol ante la incrédula mirada de sus padres.

"¿Choi Hanbin?", preguntó la señora Xu, escrutando el rostro de Hansol. "¿En serio eres tú?"

"¿Quién más podría ser si no?", preguntó Hansol con toda la seguridad del mundo en su actuación.

"Creo que mi esposa solo quiere decir que, con todo ese maquillaje, no somos capaces de ver bien tu rostro", intervino el señor Xu con una sonrisa cordial.

"Ah, mis disculpas. Soy algo inseguro con mi apariencia. Espero que esto no sea un impedimento para tener una apacible cena esta noche."

"¡Claro que no, Hanbin!", exclamó Minghao para liberarlo de más preguntas incómodas. "Mis padres han esperado conocerte todo el verano. Estoy seguro de que no quieren que te vayas."

Minghao no podía estar mintiendo más descaradamente. Sus padres ya tenían esa expresión fastidiada y se notaba que ver a Hansol lleno de maquillaje no les gustó nada, pero ese era exactamente su plan. Si “Choi Hanbin” no les gustaba, entonces se olvidarían por completo de su existencia y no volverían a molestarlo con él. Hasta el momento, Hansol estaba siendo un perfecto actor. Minghao estaba orgulloso.

La cena transcurrió de manera tranquila. Minghao podía ver a través de la cara de falsa cortesía de sus padres, así que sabía que este Choi Hanbin no les estaba gustando para nada, pero estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contener sus críticas hasta que terminara la cena. Después de todo, ellos habían sido quienes quisieron conocerlo. Todas las otras veces que Minghao llevó a sus amigos, había sido él quien tomó la iniciativa, por lo que sus padres se sintieron con el derecho de criticarlos a todos. En este caso, estaban obligados a aguantarse sus quejas, y Minghao estaba complacido por eso. Le hubiera gustado que ocurriese lo mismo con Wen Junhui.

Wen Junhui había sido un amigo muy especial para Minghao. Fue el único que, desde un principio, no se le acercó por interés. Junhui tan solo quiso hablar con el chico que estaba leyendo todos sus libros favoritos para comentarlos y, con el tiempo, terminaron forjando una amistad. Minghao recuerda que Junhui le agradaba mucho, tanto que quiso presentárselo a sus padres para que conocieran a esta interesante persona que lo había cautivado. Sin embargo, ese fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido. Después de ese día, Junhui se fue de su casa y Minghao nunca más lo volvió a ver. Siguió yendo a la cafetería en el centro de Andong con la esperanza de ver a su amigo, y al no tener éxito, decidió preguntarle a su madre si Junhui estaba por ahí, pero ella le dijo que Junhui había decidido irse a vivir con su padre a Seúl. Luego, cuando Minghao se fue a Seúl para estudiar, estuvo buscándolo durante un tiempo, pero se rindió después de un año sin que su búsqueda diera frutos.

Ahora, al ver a Hansol, Minghao pensó que era bastante curioso cómo las cosas se estaban dando de forma diferente con él. Hansol era tan cautivador como Junhui y, de hecho, ambos eran las personas que más profundo habían calado en su corazón. Hansol estaba siendo irritante a propósito para que sus padres no quisieran saber nunca más de él, mientras que Junhui, cuando fue a su casa, se mostró tal y como era siempre. La diferencia era que sus padres estaban siendo corteses con Hansol, mientras que con Junhui no lo fueron. Para Minghao no era difícil conocer la razón de eso: la diferencia de clases sociales. Sus padres asumieron que “Choi Hanbin” era un joven rico por su apariencia, por más que estuviera usando ese extravagante maquillaje, pero Junhui era un chico normal, con padres separados y que no tenía un futuro asegurado.

Pensando en eso, Minghao se dio cuenta de que sus padres realmente eran unos hipócritas.

Una vez terminada la cena, se quedaron todos conversando por unos veinte minutos más hasta que Hansol se levantó.

"Mis señores, una vez más, agradezco mucho su invitación a cenar, pero ya se está haciendo tarde. Debería irme."

"¿A dónde vas a ir, hijo?", preguntó el señor Xu, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa. "¿De vuelta a la habitación de Minghao?"

Ante eso, tanto Minghao como Hansol se quedaron congelados en su lugar.

"¿Creíste que nunca nos daríamos cuenta de que estabas aprovechándote de mi hijo para esconderte de la policía?", preguntó la señora Xu.

"¿Hace cuánto lo saben?" Minghao se levantó lentamente de su asiento, alerta a lo que sea que fuesen a hacer sus padres.

"¿Qué importa eso?", respondió el señor Xu, negando con la cabeza. " _Xiao_ Hao, realmente estamos muy decepcionados…"

Antes de que el hombre pudiera seguir lamentándose más, se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Minghao se volteó espantado y, a través de las ventanas, vio las familiares luces de los coches policiales.

"Esa debe ser la policía", dijo el señor Xu, levantándose de la mesa para dirigirse a la puerta. Minghao lo siguió inmediatamente.

"¡Xu Minghao!", exclamó su madre. "Quédate aquí. Le explicaremos a la policía lo que pasó y…"

Sin embargo, Minghao no estaba escuchándola. Alcanzó a su padre en poco tiempo y, antes de que el hombre pudiera abrir la puerta, Minghao se abalanzó sobre él y lo derribó. Hansol estaba mirando todo con una expresión asustada.

"¡Hansol, no te quedes ahí!", le gritó Minghao. "¡El diamante! ¡Ve por él!"

"Pero… tú…"

"¡Yo lidiaré con mis padres y la policía! ¡Tú solo escapa!"

Hansol lo miró por unos segundos antes de asentir y correr escaleras arriba. La madre de Minghao apareció en el salón y gritó espantada al ver a su hijo presionando a su marido contra el piso para evitar que se levantara. Sin embargo, antes de acercarse a ellos, corrió a abrir la puerta. Un grupo de cuatro policías entró a la hacienda.

"¡Huyó al piso de arriba!", informó la señora Xu. Los policías asintieron y corrieron a la escalera.

Minghao se vio distraído por todo ese alboroto y el señor Xu aprovechó ese momento para liberarse de su agarre. Minghao se tambaleó al ser derribado y miró a su padre mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Minghao?!", le gritó el hombre. "Primero nos ocultas que estás ayudando a un ladrón a esconderse de la policía, ¿y ahora te rebelas contra tu propio padre?"

 _"Baobei_ , quédate tranquilo", dijo suavemente su madre, haciendo ademán de acercarse a él. "Te sacaremos de esta situación. No irás a la cárcel junto a ese criminal."

Sus padres… Minghao realmente había llegado a su límite.

"Ustedes…" Minghao se levantó del piso y enredó los dedos en su cabello, tirándolo, incapaz de contener su frustración. "Ustedes no lo entienden. ¡Nunca se han molestado en entender!"

"¡Minghao!"

"¡No! Esta vez, ustedes me van a escuchar a mí." Sin darse cuenta, Minghao había comenzado a llorar. "Toda mi vida… ustedes la han moldeado como quisieron. Primero me separaron de mis amigos al mudarse a esta ciudad; luego, cuando por fin conseguí hacer amigos aquí, ustedes se encargaron de separarme de cada uno de ellos… ¿y por qué? Porque no los aprobaban… ¡¿pero qué maldito derecho tenían ustedes de decidir con quién podía mantener una amistad?! ¡¿Por qué creían tener más derecho sobre mí que yo mismo?!"

"Minghao, somos tus padres", respondió la señora Xu en tono condescendiente. "Por supuesto que sabemos qué es lo mejor para ti."

"¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver todo esto con el hecho de que ayudaste a ese criminal a esconderse en nuestra propia casa?", inquirió su padre.

"¡Tiene que ver! ¡Todo tiene que ver con él y con ustedes! Ustedes, la gente rica, son la clase de personas que llevaron a Hansol a cometer ese crimen por el que tanto lo condenan. Y así como nunca se molestaron en conocer a mis amigos por su trasfondo social, sé que no van a comprender los motivos que tuvo para hacer lo que hizo. Yo decidí ayudarlo porque no es una mala persona. Yo. Yo. Yo lo decidí. ¿Y creen que tienen derecho a juzgarme? ¿Creen que quiero que me salven de ir a la cárcel con él? ¡Atrévanse a juzgarme! ¡Atrévanse a juzgarlo a él, así como lo hicieron con Junhui!"

Minghao sabía que las cosas que estaba diciendo ya no tenían mucha coherencia, pero en ese momento, necesitaba desesperadamente dejar escapar todo ese vómito verbal que llevaba conteniendo por tantos años. Ante la dura mirada de sus padres, Minghao siguió llorando. Lloró por todos esos amigos a los que sus padres habían espantado. Lloró por todos esos momentos en los que sus padres le privaron de hacer lo que quería, porque no era correcto que alguien como él tuviera esos “intereses de gente pobre. Lloró por Wen Junhui, a quien sus padres espantaron y criticaron tanto que nunca más quiso volver a verlo. Lloró por Hansol y sus hermanos, cuyas vidas se vieron arruinadas por culpa de un ricachón pervertido. Y, por último, Minghao lloró por él mismo, por ese niño dentro de él que tan solo quería tener unos padres amorosos que no le prohibieran jugar con otros niños y que, sobre todo, le permitieran tener una infancia normal.

Algunos minutos más tarde, los policías bajaron las escaleras arrastrando a Hansol con ellos. Al verlo, Minghao se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y corrió frente a los policías para detenerlos. Hansol estaba justo en medio de ellos, de rodillas, siendo arrastrado como si fuera cualquier cosa. Minghao se agachó, su corazón doliendo ante la triste vista, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"Hansol…", susurró, acariciando su cabello. "Perdóname."

"Tonto, ¿por qué te disculpas?" El rostro de Hansol se suavizó ante las palabras de Minghao.

"No pude protegerte más… lo siento…"

* * *

Media hora más tarde, la policía se estaba llevando a Minghao y Hansol lejos de la hacienda. Minghao se negó a mirar a sus padres mientras era esposado, por más que su madre le gritara o intentara acercarse; ya les había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decirles. Ahora, su atención solo estaba puesta en Hansol. Cuando lo conoció, Minghao solo quería alejarse de él para evitar ir a la cárcel, y ahora, ni siquiera le importaba ir a la cárcel por él. Casi quería reírse por el radical vuelco de sus sentimientos. Iba a ir a la cárcel, pero no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo. Lo único que lamentaba es que ya no podría seguir estudiando, pero lo demás… en realidad, ya no tenía nada que perder. Sus padres probablemente lo odiaban, y tampoco tenía amigos que lo fueran a extrañar si se iba por un tiempo, así que… ¿qué importaba pasar unos años tras las rejas?

Los hombres que los estaban transportando a la comisaría eran esos dos policías que siguieron a Hansol desde Seúl. Minghao recordaba que sus apellidos eran Jeon y Lee. Ambos estaban sentados en los asientos delanteros en completo silencio, y cada cierto tiempo, los miraban por el espejo retrovisor. Minghao tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Hansol, sus manos firmemente unidas, intentando darse consuelo mutuo. Temían que los policías les reprendieran si los escuchaban hablar, así que decidieron que esa pequeña intimidad sería suficiente.

Casi una hora más tarde, el oficial Jeon habló.

"Ya estamos por llegar."

Después de decir eso, el oficial dio la vuelta en una calle, alejándose de los otros dos vehículos policiales que iban delante de ellos. Minghao levantó la cabeza del hombro de Hansol, extrañado por el repentino cambio de ruta, y miró a su alrededor. Ambos policías lucían la misma cara seria de antes, sin hablarles, y mantenían su mirada fija en el camino. Al mirar por la ventana, solo vio oscuridad. Apenas se notaban algunos árboles gracias a las luces del coche, pero no podía ver nada más que le dejara adivinar hacia dónde se dirigían. Pese a que se habían desviado del camino normal hacia el centro de Andong, Minghao descubrió que realmente no le importaba a dónde estuvieran llevándolos, siempre y cuando no lo separaran de Hansol. Concluyó que no estaba ocurriendo nada extraño, y volvió a relajarse en el hombro de la persona a su lado.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, el coche finalmente se detuvo. Ambos oficiales se bajaron primero y fueron a abrir ambas puertas traseras para sacar a Minghao y Hansol del interior. Una vez fuera del coche, Minghao vio que estaban en una casa abandonada. Eso lo puso de inmediato en alerta.

"¿En dónde estamos?"

"Silencio."

El tono del oficial Jeon fue cortante. Minghao no se atrevió a preguntar nada más.

Los policías los llevaron al interior de la casa y cerraron la puerta tras ellos. Minghao y Hansol se vieron sumidos en oscuridad total por unos momentos, hasta que el cabo Lee encendió una vela cercana con su encendedor. El interior de la casa se iluminó un poco, dejándoles ver que estaban en un salón con un viejo y polvoriento sofá, un par de sillones desgastados y una mesa de centro que apenas se sostenía por sí sola.

"Ya estamos aquí."

La voz del oficial Jeon se escuchó de nuevo, aunque esta vez, fue más suave. Minghao miró confundido al oficial hasta que, de pronto, la voz de Hansol le hizo sobresaltar.

"¡¿Mingyu?! ¡¿Jeonghan?!"

Minghao abrió los ojos como platos. Frente a ellos, se encontraban dos hombres que no tardaron más de dos segundos en apretujar a Hansol en un abrazo. Minghao reconoció quién era quién gracias a las descripciones que Hansol le había dado sobre ellos. El más alto, Mingyu, era bastante guapo y su expresión era algo infantil, su sonrisa dejando dos adorables colmillos a la vista. El más bajo, Jeonghan, tenía una belleza única, de rasgos suaves y andróginos, y una expresión amable y juguetona. Los retratos a lápiz que les habían hecho los policías no les hacían justicia para nada. Viendo a Hansol tan feliz, Minghao no pudo evitar esbozar también una sonrisa.

Cuando los hermanos se separaron, el cabo Lee sacó dos llaves y se acercó a Minghao y Hansol para liberarlos de sus esposas. Mientras estaban en eso, algo curioso pasó.

"Wonwoo, realmente lo trajiste de vuelta a nosotros. ¡No sabes lo agradecido que estoy!"

De la nada, Mingyu se había lanzado sobre el oficial Jeon y lo tenía envuelto en un fuerte abrazo. Minghao, otra vez, abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que Hansol. Sin embargo, ni Jeonghan ni el cabo Lee lucían sorprendidos.

"Mingyu, ¿qué haces asfixiando a Wonwoo?", le reprendió Jeonghan. "¡Déjalo respirar!"

"Vamos, no actúes como si no lo hubieras visto en años", se burló el cabo Lee.

"¿Acaso no puedo demostrar mi gratitud?", se quejó Mingyu una vez que se separó de Wonwoo. "Estuvimos meses esperando ver a Hansol, y gracias a él finalmente está con nosotros."

"¿Y por qué no me agradecen a mí también? Yo igual me esforcé bastante y no veo que me den un abrazo."

"En realidad, Lee, tú no hiciste mucho que digamos…". respondió, sorprendentemente, Wonwoo.

Seguido de eso, los cuatro comenzaron a discutir. Minghao y Hansol se sentían tan ajenos y confundidos que solo se miraron entre ellos. El pobre Hansol, sobre todo, no entendía cómo es que esos dos policías que los estaban persiguiendo en el tren ahora actuaban como los mejores de los amigos con Mingyu y Jeonghan.

"Uh, disculpen…" Hansol decidió intervenir en la conversación cuando ya no pudo soportar la incertidumbre. "Creo que tienen que explicarnos algunas cosas..."

"Hay mucho que tenemos que contarte, Hansol, pero antes…" Jeonghan se separó del grupo para acercarse a Minghao. "¿Xu Minghao?"

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?"

"Eso es parte de toda la explicación que debemos darles", explicó Jeonghan. "Tan solo quería asegurarme de que eras tú para poder agradecerte por mantener seguro a nuestro hermano todo este tiempo."

Minghao quería preguntar cómo es que sabían eso, pero se contuvo de hacerlo, ya que seguramente obtendría la respuesta con la explicación que les darían.

"No es nada", dijo Minghao, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a Hansol y sonreírle. "Hansol es un buen chico."

Hansol se rio en respuesta. Luego, estiró una mano para tomar la de Minghao y le dio una suave caricia.

"Minghao ya debe estar harto de escuchar tantos agradecimientos. Los escucha de mí todos los días."

"Ah, tal parece que ustedes también tienen algunas explicaciones que darnos", dijo Mingyu, acercándose también a la pareja. "Señor Xu, ¿aceptaría un agradecimiento más de mi parte?"

"Está bien, pero no me llames señor, por favor."

"Chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo", habló Wonwoo, sentándose en uno de los desgastados sillones. "Si quieren explicarles ahora cómo llegamos a esto, háganlo rápido. Chan y yo volveremos en quince minutos."

Dicho eso, Wonwoo tomó el brazo de Chan y lo arrastró fuera de la casa. Una vez solos, Mingyu y Jeonghan tomaron asiento en los sillones y le hicieron señas a Minghao y Hansol para que se sentaran en el sofá frente a ellos.

"En realidad, lo que tenemos para decir no es tan largo", comenzó Jeonghan. "Es gracias a Mingyu que ahora estamos frente a ustedes, así que creo que es mejor que él les cuente toda la historia."

Al darse cuenta de que la tarea de relatar los hechos había caído sobre él, Mingyu se rascó la cabeza, luciendo algo tímido. Sin embargo, después de unos segundos, comenzó a hablar.

Tal y como Hansol pensaba, después de haber escapado del tren, Mingyu y Jeonghan quedaron bastante malheridos. Era prácticamente imposible saltar de un tren en movimiento y salir ilesos, pero por suerte, ninguno terminó con huesos rotos o heridas demasiado graves. Estando varados en medio de la nada, Mingyu y Jeonghan no sabían si volver a Seúl o ir a Andong para buscar a Hansol; sin embargo, su respuesta llegó poco después, cuando vieron pasar un tren de carga hacia la capital. Concluyeron que no podían ir a buscar a su hermano menor en el estado en el que estaban, y confiaban lo suficiente en que él sabría cuidarse solo por el momento, así que decidieron subirse al tren y volver a Seúl. Una vez en la estación, se escabulleron lo más rápido posible hasta que llegaron a la pequeña casa en la que vivían. Estuvieron cerca de dos semanas ocultos ahí, recuperándose de sus lesiones, y una vez que se sintieron lo suficientemente bien como para caminar sin cojear, lo primero que hicieron fue ir al hospital a ver a su madre.

La mujer estuvo esas dos semanas completamente preocupada por sus hijos, así que cuando vio a Mingyu y Jeonghan entrar a su habitación, casi se paró de un solo salto de la camilla. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que su madre lucía bastante más estable y mejor, por lo que decidieron sacarla del hospital. Pagaron a duras penas la factura por todos los días que estuvo su madre internada y luego, cuando el doctor le dio el alta, se la llevaron a su casa. Una vez ahí, y debido a la insistencia de su madre de saber por qué habían desaparecido tanto tiempo y por qué Hansol no estaba con ellos, se vieron obligados a contarle la verdad. Decir que su madre estaba decepcionada después de enterarse del robo sonaba bastante suave para describir su verdadera expresión, y después, lloró tanto que Mingyu y Jeonghan tuvieron que darle algunos calmantes para que no sufriera otro ataque de asma, o peor, un infarto al corazón. Al día siguiente, cuando su madre despertó, pudieron hablar mejor. Le explicaron que habían hecho lo que hicieron por ella, para poder salvarla de sus enfermedades, y a raíz de eso, su madre quiso ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Para evitar preocuparla más, Mingyu y Jeonghan le prometieron que traerían a Hansol de vuelta y, una vez que volvieran a estar los cuatro juntos, hablarían sobre lo que pensaban hacer con el diamante.

Habiendo dejado a su madre segura en su casa, Mingyu y Jeonghan se colaron en otro tren de carga y viajaron a Andong. Esa sería la tercera semana desde que se separaron de Hansol, y ambos estaban sumamente preocupados por él. Lo primero que hicieron al llegar fue comprar unos sombreros que les permitieran pasar desapercibidos por los policías que rondaban por ahí, y luego recorrieron el centro en busca de Hansol. Al tercer día de haber llegado a Andong, lo vieron. Estaba vistiendo su abrigo de siempre, acompañado de un apuesto chico un poco más alto que él. Felices de haber encontrado a su hermano, Mingyu y Jeonghan caminaron apresuradamente a su encuentro; sin embargo, ese pequeño momento de felicidad fue suficiente para que unos policías los reconocieran. No tuvieron ni tiempo de escapar antes de ser apresados y llevados a la comisaría local.

Una vez en la comisaría, Mingyu y Jeonghan supieron que todo había acabado para ellos. Lo único que esperaban era que Hansol, en algún momento, pudiera volver a Seúl, le sacara todo el dinero posible a ese diamante y se llevara a su madre del país para que pudiera operarse. Resignados a su suerte, se quedaron juntos en una sucia y oscura celda hasta que los llamaron para ser interrogados. Mingyu fue el primero en ser sacado de la celda, y el policía asignado para su interrogatorio fue el oficial Jeon. En la primera sesión, Mingyu se sintió tan intimidado por el aura del policía que casi se puso a llorar antes de siquiera comenzar a hablar. El oficial fue claro y conciso con sus preguntas, pero cuando llegó el momento de preguntar por el paradero de su otro hermano, Mingyu no supo responderle, y eso generó más presión de parte del policía. Al final, Mingyu no pudo más y dejó salir sus lágrimas, y el policía estuvo tan descolocado por su reacción que terminó la sesión e hizo que se lo llevaran de vuelta a su celda.

Ese mismo escenario se repitió durante todas las próximas sesiones. Mingyu se ponía tan nervioso cuando Wonwoo lo presionaba para contestar que se largaba a llorar, y como el oficial no sabía lidiar con este tipo de criminales, simplemente mandaba a que lo encerraran de nuevo. Con el paso de los días, y al obtener nulos resultados con los interrogatorios de Jeonghan, Wonwoo terminó por convencerse de que, en verdad, ninguno de los dos tenía idea del paradero de su hermano. Cierto día, a Wonwoo se le ocurrió preguntarle a Mingyu por qué lloraba cada vez que le preguntaba por Hansol, y Mingyu le explicó que, además de ponerse nervioso por su culpa, el hecho de no saber en dónde estaba su hermano le causaba tristeza. Y además de explicarle eso, sin saber de dónde sacó toda esa confianza, terminó contándole toda su triste historia desde su nacimiento. Estuvieron por casi dos horas encerrados en la sala de interrogatorios, y Jeonghan estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Mingyu cuando, para su sorpresa, el mismo Wonwoo fue a dejarlo de vuelta a su celda.

Desde ese día, Wonwoo comenzó a ir más seguido a su celda. Primero fue para decirles que, si bien habían comprobado que realmente no sabían nada de Hansol, no podían dejarlos libres hasta que lo atraparan, y que, además, tendrían que dejarlos en celdas distintas. Al haber sido separado de Jeonghan, Mingyu comenzó a sentirse solo, pero ese vacío fue rápidamente llenado con las seguidas visitas que comenzó a hacer el oficial Jeon. Poco después, un pequeño policía llamado Lee Chan empezó a aparecerse junto a Wonwoo, y entre los dos, les hacían compañía a ambos. Sin embargo, era imposible no notar la preferencia que tenía Wonwoo por Mingyu. Chan, al ser ignorado por su superior, hablaba más con Jeonghan, y ambos terminaron llevándose sorpresivamente bien.

Así, en tan solo dos meses, Mingyu y Jeonghan terminaron haciéndose amigos de esos dos policías que, en un principio, los habían perseguido hasta Andong.

Poco tiempo después, Wonwoo y Chan fueron a sus celdas con expresiones muy serias. Cada uno por su lado, les explicaron que había llegado una llamada a la comisaria desde la hacienda de los Xu, uno de los matrimonios más ricos del pueblo, informando que habían visto a Hansol y que sospechaban que estaba manipulando a su hijo, Xu Minghao, para que le permitiera ocultarse en su propia casa. Mingyu y Jeonghan se mostraron felices de tener noticias de Hansol, pero cuando recordaron su situación actual, su ánimo decayó. Sin embargo, sus ojos volvieron a brillar cuando los policías les dijeron que iban a ayudarlos a salir de Andong. A los tres. Mingyu y Jeonghan no comprendían por qué de pronto querían ayudarlos, así que no confiaron de inmediato en sus palabras, pero luego Wonwoo les explicó todo lo que había pensado y se sintieron genuinamente conmovidos. 

El plan era bastante simple y, de hecho, Wonwoo lo había pensado hace bastantes días, cuando recién había llegado la llamada de los Xu a la comisaría. Wonwoo recordó haber visto la fotografía y el nombre de Xu Minghao entre la lista de pasajeros de aquel tren, y recordaba también habérselo encontrado en esa cafetería del centro de Andong, acompañado de un hombre misterioso que, según él, era mudo. Wonwoo no necesitó más que unos segundos para adivinar que ese hombre era, en realidad, Chwe Hansol, y que Xu Minghao había estado protegiéndolo desde entonces. Habiendo concluido que Xu Minghao no se opondría a sacar a Hansol de Andong, Wonwoo comenzó a trazar su plan. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue asegurarse de que todos tuvieran un lugar al que llegar en Seúl, un lugar que no fuera la casa de su madre, y Wonwoo se aseguró de eso con solo investigar un poco a Xu Minghao. Gracias a eso, se enteró de que el chico vivía solo en la antigua hacienda de sus padres en Seúl. Lo segundo que tuvo que hacer fue averiguar si Xu Minghao tenía algún amigo que pudiera ayudarlo con su plan, y para eso, fue a la cafetería en donde lo vio por última vez para hablar con la dueña. Para suerte suya, la mujer le dijo que conocía a Xu Minghao desde que era un niño, y le contó también que su hijo, Wen Junhui, solía ser su amigo. Wonwoo reconoció ese nombre: Wen Junhui era un oficial de policía en Seúl, y daba la coincidencia de que trabajaba en la misma comisaría que él. Wonwoo decidió llamarlo por teléfono, pero como en el pasado no habían cruzado más de diez palabras, estaba bastante nervioso cuando le comentó sobre su plan. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Wen Junhui aceptó ayudarlo sin ninguna duda en cuanto mencionó el nombre de Xu Minghao. Su misión sería ayudarlos a ocultarse dentro de Seúl, ya que, si todo salía bien con el plan, Wonwoo y Chan también serían buscados por la justicia. Por último, solo les quedaba liberar a Mingyu y Jeonghan.

El plan se efectuó ese mismo día. Cuando los padres de Minghao llamaron a la policía, también les habían informado que planeaban invitar a Hansol "a cenar" un día para arrinconarlo hasta que la policía fuera a buscarlo, y acordaron que les darían aviso cuando llegara el momento. Wonwoo y Chan supieron que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para efectuar su plan. Entonces, días después, cuando los Xu llamaron para dar la señal, entre todo el alboroto dentro de la comisaría, Chan se coló sigilosamente a la zona de los prisioneros y abrió las celdas de Mingyu y Jeonghan. Luego, les dio instrucciones para que llegaran a esa casa en la que estaban todos ocultos en ese momento, prometiéndoles que se encontrarían con ellos en cuanto salvaran a Hansol y Minghao.

Una vez finalizada la explicación, Mingyu suspiró y sonrió.

"¿No es Wonwoo increíble por haber pensado en todo eso?", les preguntó, sus ojos brillando con admiración. "Todavía no sé por qué habrá hecho todo eso por nosotros, pero estaré agradecido eternamente."

 _Probablemente por la misma razón que yo_ , pensó Minghao mientras miraba de reojo a Hansol. Ninguno de esos tres chicos eran malas personas, y cualquiera podría darse cuenta si tan solo se dieran el tiempo de escuchar su historia. En el caso de Minghao, solo bastó con que Hansol le mostrara un poco de debilidad con esos adorables ojos de cachorro suyos para que decidiera ayudarlo.

"Creo que ahora ustedes son los que tienen que explicarnos qué significa… eso", dijo Jeonghan, indicando las manos unidas de Minghao y Hansol.

"… Creo que no hay nada que explicar", respondió Hansol. "Sé lo que están pensando, y sí, es justamente eso."

"Queremos detalles, Hansol."

Muy a su pesar, Hansol les dio un breve resumen de cómo había conocido a Minghao y cómo es que llegaron a ser lo que son. Minghao no prestó demasiada atención a la conversación, ya que su mente había volado a otra parte desde que Mingyu mencionó el nombre de Junhui. Así que Junhui ahora era un oficial de policía… tenía sentido que Minghao nunca lo hubiera encontrado, ya que nunca relacionó ese oficio con la personalidad de su viejo amigo. Realmente era una sorpresa. Sin embargo, lo que dejó aún más sorprendido a Minghao fue el hecho de que Junhui haya aceptado ayudar a Wonwoo en cuanto le mencionó su nombre. Eso debía significar que todavía lo consideraba su amigo… o que todavía lo recordaba, al menos. Aquel pensamiento alegró a Minghao.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Wonwoo y Chan entraron a la casa.

"Ya es hora de irnos", dijo Wonwoo. "La policía ya debe haber llegado a la comisaría. Estarán buscándonos dentro de poco."

* * *

Cuarenta minutos después de haberse subido de nuevo al coche, Minghao seguía sin tener idea de hacia dónde se dirigían. Mingyu, Jeonghan y Hansol estaban demasiado ocupados poniéndose al día, y los dos policías en los asientos delanteros solo hablaban entre ellos, por lo que él no tuvo nada más que hacer aparte de mirar por la ventana. Sin tener nada con lo cual distraer su mente, los pensamientos de Minghao vagaron hacia unas horas antes, precisamente a la discusión que tuvo con sus padres. Nunca pensó que algún día sería capaz de explotar de esa forma frente a ellos. Toda su vida, había guardado sus verdaderos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, incapaz de dejarlos salir por temor. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿a qué le tenía tanto miedo? Recordó una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvo con Hansol, cuando le preguntó si tenía miedo de perder todo lo que tenía. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que esa era la verdad. Había tenido miedo de verse obligado a abandonar sus estudios, de no tener una casa a la que volver, de no poder mantenerse solo por falta de dinero… cuán egoístas eran sus preocupaciones, cuando había otras personas como Hansol y sus hermanos que salieron adelante sin tener nada de lo que él tuvo. Pensando en eso, Minghao negó con la cabeza. Nada de eso importaba ahora.

Una calidez sobre su mano lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Minghao ladeó la cabeza y vio a Hansol, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"Te había llamado un par de veces, pero me di cuenta de que estabas perdido en tus pensamientos."

"Lo siento, solo estaba pensando en…" Minghao quiso decirle la verdad, que estaba pensando en la discusión con sus padres, pero creyó que no era el momento de hablar de ese tema. "Después te lo diré."

"¿Es sobre tus padres?", preguntó Hansol, recibiendo un asentimiento como respuesta. "Sé que peleaste con ellos. Te escuché gritar mientras estaba buscando el diamante."

"Sí…" Minghao sacudió la cabeza, dándole fin al tema. "¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Te iba a decir que ahora mismo estamos yendo a la estación de tren."

"¿Vamos a tomar un tren…?"

"Sí, pero no de la manera legal." Esta vez, fue Jeonghan quien le respondió. "A esta hora ya no salen trenes de pasajeros… pero sí trenes de carga."

"Entonces… vamos a subirnos a un tren de carga."

"Así es."

Pese a la situación en la que estaban, el cuerpo de Minghao tembló de emoción. Esa sería la cosa más intrépida que haría en toda su vida.

"Wonwoo, ¿falta mucho?", preguntó Mingyu, acercándose al asiento del conductor y apoyando su mentón en el hombro del policía. Wonwoo ladeó ligeramente su cabeza

"Diez minutos."

Y tal y como dijo, en diez minutos, ya estaban fuera del coche. No habían llegado a la estación de tren, pero era necesario dejar el coche lo más lejos posible para evitar que la policía sospechara que habían escapado a la ciudad, así que tuvieron que hacer el camino restante a pie. Obviamente no entraron a la estación, sino que se fueron directo a los rieles y caminaron a lo largo de todos los vagones del tren de carga estacionado y preparado para salir hasta que llegaron al último. Uno de los tripulantes acababa de cerrar el vagón y gritó que estaba todo en orden para salir, momento que Chan aprovechó para salir de su escondite y abrirlo de nuevo. Todos se apresuraron a subir al tren y esconderse entre la numerosa carga en el interior.

"Esto fue más fácil de lo que esperaba", comentó Mingyu mientras se sentaba al lado de Hansol y Minghao. "La última vez, tuvimos que subirnos al tren mientras estaba en movimiento."

El comentario de Mingyu aligeró el ambiente y sacó unas cuantas risas. Sin embargo, si no querían ser detectados, debían guardar silencio, así que no volvieron a hablar hasta que el tren partió.

Minghao sintió que toda la adrenalina del día comenzó a pesarle sobre el cuerpo, y no pudo evitar apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Hansol con una expresión somnolienta. Hansol lo miró de reojo y se rio suavemente.

"¿Tienes sueño, Hao?", preguntó. Minghao asintió lentamente. "Bien, vamos a acomodarnos para dormir."

"Ok, supongo que esa es mi señal para irme a pasar la noche a otro lado", dijo Mingyu, preparándose para huir del lado de la pareja.

"Vete con tu policía."

"¡No es mi policía!"

Minghao escuchó todo ese intercambio con los ojos cerrados, y no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja. Hansol retiró con suavidad la cabeza de Minghao de su hombro, se quitó el abrigo, lo extendió en el suelo y se acostó sobre él. Luego, tomó la mano de Minghao y lo atrajo a su lado, acomodando su cuerpo ligeramente sobre el suyo para que no estuviera incómodo mientras dormía. Minghao se relajó al sentir el familiar calor del cuerpo de Hansol y lo abrazó fuerte como un koala. 

"Vas a estar incómodo toda la noche", murmuró mientras acomodaba su cabeza en su lugar favorito, es decir, el pecho de Hansol.

"He dormido en lugares peores", respondió Hansol, besando su frente. "Además, tenerte sobre mí no es incómodo. Me agrada bastante."

Pese a su cansancio, Minghao todavía no quería dormir. Se obligó a mantener abiertos los ojos y alzó su rostro para mirar a Hansol, recordando que todavía tenía que contarle lo que pasó con sus padres.

"Tuve una pelea bastante fuerte con mis padres", comenzó. "Les dije todo lo que pensaba, no me guardé nada. No creo que haya forma de arreglar nuestra relación después de eso."

"¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?" Hansol lo estaba escuchando atentamente mientras dibujaba círculos en su espalda.

"No me siento orgulloso de haber perdido el control de esa forma, pero tampoco me siento mal por decirles todo lo que pensaba de ellos."

"Ibas a explotar tarde o temprano, Hao. No podías contener tus verdaderos sentimientos toda la vida."

"Estaba haciéndolo bien hasta ese momento, pero cuando vi cómo simplemente te entregaron a la policía… me sentí tan impotente. No pude soportarlo más."

"Así que yo fui el detonante. No sé cómo sentirme al respecto."

"De una forma indirecta, me ayudaste a liberarme." Minghao tomó la cara de Hansol y la ladeó un poco para poder besarlo en los labios. "Esta vez, yo soy el que te agradece."

"¿No tienes miedo?" Hansol rodeó a Minghao con ambos brazos para mantenerlo en esa posición, cerca de su rostro.

"¿Miedo de qué, exactamente?"

"De toda esta situación. Te peleaste con tus padres y ahora mismo estás escapando con cinco fugitivos de la justicia. Podrías simplemente haberte quedado en la hacienda y dejar que tus padres inventaran cualquier historia para evitar que te arrestaran."

"Dejar que mis padres evitaran mi arresto habría sido permitirles una vez más decidir por mí", respondió Minghao, su voz clara y firme. "Yo fui quien eligió ayudarte. Yo fui quien eligió quererte. Yo fui quien eligió lidiar con las consecuencias. Por lo tanto, Hansol, ya no tengo miedo, porque soy yo quien eligió hacer todas esas cosas. Mientras esté contigo y sepa que estás bien, no tendré miedo del futuro."

Hansol estaba mirando a Minghao de una forma que no había visto antes. Era una mezcla de sorpresa, admiración, amor y… ¿deseo?

"¿Qué estás pensando, Chwe Hansol?" Minghao no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

"Escucharte hablar con tanta decisión y valentía… fue tan sensual."

"¡Hansol!" Minghao le dio un golpe en el pecho y ocultó el rostro en su hombro para reírse. "¡No es el momento!"

"¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡No puedo evitarlo!"

"Chicos, ¿podrían hacer menos ruido?" La voz de Chan llegó desde algún extremo del oscuro vagón. "Estoy tratando de dormir."

"¿Cómo puedes dormir en una situación como esta?" Esa fue la voz de Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, ¿no estabas intentando dormir tú también?", preguntó Mingyu.

"No…"

"¿No me dijiste que intentáramos dormir justo ahora?"

"Esperen, ¿están los dos juntos?", inquirió Jeonghan en tono burlón.

"Sabía que Mingyu se iba a ir con su policía", se burló Hansol en voz baja. Sin embargo, tal parece que Mingyu no estaba muy lejos de ellos y alcanzó a escucharlo.

"¡Hansol, cállate! ¡Yo no te he dicho nada por estar acurrucado con Xu Minghao!"

"¿Y qué? Minghao es mi novio. Puedo dormir abrazado a él sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie."

Hansol continuó discutiendo con Mingyu, pero Minghao dejó de prestarles atención en cuanto escuchó la palabra “novio”. Hansol y él, después de haberse declarado, simplemente dejaron que las cosas fluyeran y nunca formalizaron nada respecto a su relación. No había sido necesario ponerle un título a lo que tenían. Sin embargo, Minghao se dio cuenta de que le gustó bastante escuchar que Hansol lo consideraba su novio. _Su novio. Su novio._ Minghao repitió varias veces esa palabra en su cabeza. Y sin darse cuenta, se durmió mientras escuchaba los suaves latidos de Hansol contra su oído.

Al mediodía del día siguiente, el tren llegó a Seúl. Todos habían despertado hace horas y pasaron la mayor parte de la mañana discutiendo cuál sería el momento preciso para escabullirse fuera del vagón, ya que sabían que no podían bajarse en la estación misma. Al final, decidieron saltar del tren cuando este estuviera bajando poco a poco la velocidad para estacionarse; así evitaban tanto salir heridos como ser detectados por la policía. Cuando llegó el momento de saltar del tren, Minghao sintió, otra vez, cómo la adrenalina se acumulaba en su interior. Agarrado firmemente a la mano de Hansol, ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo y aterrizaron, por suerte, ilesos.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en tierra firme, buscaron rápidamente un lugar para esconderse y poder conversar tranquilos.

"¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?", preguntó Hansol.

"Tenemos que buscar al oficial Wen", respondió Wonwoo. "Minghao, fijamos tu hacienda como nuestro punto de encuentro. Espero que no te moleste."

"No me molesta, pero… ¿no es algo peligroso ir a mi casa en este momento? Ese será el primer lugar en el que nos buscarán." Minghao no se molestó en preguntar cómo es que sabían la dirección de su hogar. Eran policías, después de todo.

"Minghao tiene razón", concordó Hansol.

Todos fijaron su mirada en Wonwoo, quien tenía una expresión complicada. Pasó cerca de dos minutos en completo silencio hasta que, finalmente, pareció tener una idea.

"Bien, dadas nuestras circunstancias actuales, esto es lo que haremos. Mingyu, Jeonghan y Hansol, váyanse directamente a la casa de su madre. El cabo Lee… quiero decir, Chan los protegerá en el camino. Yo acompañaré a Minghao a su casa para encontrarnos con el oficial Wen."

"¿Y qué pasará después?", preguntó Mingyu. Wonwoo lo miró por unos segundos, sin decir nada.

"Eso dependerá de lo que ustedes decidan", contestó finalmente. "En cuanto Minghao y yo nos encontremos con el oficial Wen, iremos a buscarlos a su casa. Espero que eso les de el tiempo suficiente para conversar con su madre y decidir qué es lo que quieren hacer a continuación."

"Gracias por todo, Wonwoo", dijo Mingyu, intentando abrazar al policía. Sin embargo, este se alejó inmediatamente un par de pasos de él.

"¡No me agradezcas como si no fuéramos a vernos nunca más!"

Minghao sabía que iban a volver a verse en unas horas; sin embargo, también sentía que esto era parecido a una despedida. Su mirada se posó en Hansol, quien también lo estaba mirando, y sin perder tiempo, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo.

"No te atrevas a agradecerme", se apresuró a decir Minghao, adivinando que Hansol estaba a punto de decir exactamente lo mismo que Mingyu.

"Pensé que ya estabas acostumbrado a que siempre te diera las gracias."

"Lo estoy, pero ahora es distinto."

"No te preocupes, Hao." Hansol se separó unos centímetros de Minghao para poder tomar su rostro entre sus manos. "Nos veremos más tarde."

"Sí, nos veremos."

Hansol sonrió y presionó un beso sobre los labios de Minghao. Se besaron un par de veces más, sin querer separarse, hasta que Jeonghan y Chan hicieron ruidos de disgusto para que terminaran su espectáculo. Luego de eso, cada grupo se fue por su lado.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, al estar caminando tan cerca de Wonwoo, Minghao probablemente se hubiera sentido tan intimidado como Mingyu dijo que estuvo cuando lo vio por primera vez. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde la noche anterior, casi lo sentía como un amigo de toda la vida. El camino hasta su casa no fue para nada incómodo, y pese a que la mayoría del recorrido tuvieron que hacerlo escondidos y corriendo, encontraron un poco de tiempo para conversar. Gracias a eso, Minghao descubrió que Wonwoo no era tan distinto a él. Su mayor semejanza era que ambos tenían una debilidad por los ojos de cachorro de dos de esos tres hermanos y habían terminado cayendo por sus encantos.

Cuando llegaron a la hacienda, Minghao inmediatamente sintió una oleada de familiaridad extendiéndose por su pecho. Todo seguía tal y como lo dejó cuando se fue hace casi tres meses. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese lugar. Todavía no entraban, ya que primero debían encontrarse con Junhui, pero Minghao temía que, en cuanto entrara, no querría salir nunca más de ahí. Nada le gustaría más que quedarse, traer a Hansol con él y vivir juntos en la calidez de su hogar. Era una lástima que ya no pudiera sentirse seguro dentro de su propia casa.

Wonwoo y Minghao rodearon toda la hacienda hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera, que también era la parte menos visible de todo el lugar. Había un coche estacionado fuera del portón, y un chico joven estaba apoyado contra el capote, mirando para todos lados como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Antes de acercarse, Minghao miró a Wonwoo, como preguntándole si ese realmente era Junhui, y en cuanto recibió su confirmación, se apresuró a ir a su encuentro.

"¿Jun?" Minghao no había notado lo nervioso que estaba hasta que habló y su voz salió temblorosa.

"¡Minghao!" Junhui se separó del coche en cuanto escuchó su voz. "¡Cuánto tiempo!"

Minghao no perdió más tiempo y rodeó afectuosamente a Junhui con sus brazos. El policía pareció descolocado por unos segundos, pero no tardó en devolverle el abrazo. Minghao sintió que sus ojos escocían y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que, en serio, todavía le quedaban lágrimas para llorar después de todos los hechos de la noche anterior. Era increíble.

"¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a vivir con tu padre?!" Minghao le dio unos leves golpes en la espalda, solo con la intención de regañarlo y no para hacerle daño de verdad. "¡Te fuiste sin avisar y yo pensé que…! ¡Pensé que había hecho algo para hacerte enojar…!"

Junhui no le respondió de inmediato. Dejó pasar unos cuantos segundos antes de alejar a Minghao de su cuerpo para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Sus manos sujetaron firmemente sus hombros.

"No fue tu culpa."

"Fueron mis padres, ¿no?", indagó Minghao. "Esa vez… ellos te trataron muy mal."

"… No fue solo eso." Junhui apartó la mirada. "Me temo que no les gusté para nada, tanto así que… me ofrecieron dinero con tal de alejarme de ti."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no lo acepté, así que me amenazaron con…" Junhui tragó saliva, como si aquel recuerdo siguiera doliéndole. "Me amenazaron con dañar la reputación de mi madre en el pueblo. Ellos sabían que mi madre manejaba esa cafetería en el centro, y dijeron que podrían fácilmente hacer que no fuera nunca más nadie a comprarle… y yo no podía aceptar eso. Era su único sustento para mantenernos. Es por eso que me tuve que ir, porque no tuve otra opción. Lo lamento mucho, Minghao. Realmente te apreciaba como amigo… lo sigo haciendo. Por eso estoy aquí ahora."

Con lo que acababa de decirle Junhui, Minghao terminó de decepcionarse completamente de sus padres. Eran unos monstruos. No eran para nada diferentes a esa familia rica que arruinó la vida de Hansol y sus hermanos para proteger la reputación de su hijo pervertido. Junhui tuvo la oportunidad de escapar de ese destino, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus padres tuvieron la intención de arruinar su vida. Y eso, Minghao nunca se los iba a perdonar.

"Odio tener que interrumpir su reencuentro", dijo Wonwoo, apareciendo junto a ellos, "pero el tiempo no está de nuestro lado. Oficial Wen, ¿cómo está la situación en la comisaría?"

"Nada bien", contestó Junhui. "Ya se dio aviso de su fuga. Sin embargo, aún no se ha iniciado un operativo de búsqueda dentro de Seúl."

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que se inicie?"

"Hasta que la policía de Andong confirme que ninguno de ustedes se encuentra allá."

"Son aproximadamente las dos de la tarde. Ya habrán tenido el tiempo suficiente para recorrer todo Andong", murmuró Wonwoo, más para sí mismo que para los demás. "Eso tan solo nos deja unas pocas horas para decidir qué es lo que vamos a hacer a continuación."

"Entonces tenemos que irnos ahora mismo a buscar a los demás", dijo Minghao, caminando rápidamente hacia el coche de Junhui.

"No, espera un segundo." Wonwoo lo tomó del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando. "Primero, tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa. El operativo de búsqueda no ha empezado, pero es más que seguro que, desde Andong, ya han enviado una descripción de nuestra apariencia, así que la policía aquí estará alerta."

"Tiene razón", concordó Junhui. "Minghao, lleva a Wonwoo contigo. Yo estaré alerta ante cualquier cosa."

"Espero que no te moleste prestarme un poco de ropa."

Minghao negó con la cabeza y se apresuró a correr dentro de la hacienda.

Tal y como Minghao pensó antes, en cuanto entró a su casa, sintió que no quería volver a salir nunca más de ahí. Sin embargo, se obligó a no mirarla demasiado para poder centrarse en su misión, que era cambiarse rápidamente de ropa y salir de ahí. Corrió hacia su habitación, con Wonwoo siguiéndolo de cerca, y se lanzó a su closet en cuanto llegaron. Minghao pensó que, si querían ocultarse, lo mejor sería usar abrigos y sombreros, tal y como solía ocultar a Hansol cada vez que iban al centro de Andong, así que eso fue exactamente lo que sacó de toda su ropa. Al final, ambos se vistieron de forma similar: pantalones de tela, abrigo negro y sombrero. Sin embargo, Minghao solo tenía un sombrero además del que se le había quedado en el pueblo; ese se lo pasó a Wonwoo, mientras que él tuvo que ponerse otro sombrero que pertenecía a su madre y que tenía una malla para cubrirle los ojos. Era el típico sombrero que usaban las viudas cuando sus maridos morían: bueno para ocultar el rostro, pero no tanto para salir con él puesto. La gente definitivamente pensaría que estaba de luto.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, ordenaron rápidamente todo lo que habían sacado y se llevaron consigo las ropas que acababan de quitarse. No podían dejar evidencia de que habían estado aquí, en caso de que en algún momento allanaran la hacienda, así que decidieron llevarse su ropa y esconderla en el coche de Junhui. Cuando salieron, el policía seguía sentado en el capote de su coche, alerta ante cualquiera que se acercara a la hacienda, y en cuanto vio a Minghao y Wonwoo, asintió y se metió al coche. Los dos lo alcanzaron en poco tiempo.

Durante el camino a la casa de Hansol, Minghao comenzó a sentirse nervioso. La conversación que tendrían una vez que llegaran determinaría el futuro de sus planes, y en ningún caso Minghao pensaba que esto terminaría bien. Todos iban a ir a la cárcel tarde o temprano, a menos que fingieran su muerte o cambiaran su identidad, pero eso era demasiado extremista y costoso de hacer. Minghao pensó en Junhui, quien era el que tenía menos razones para ayudarlos, pero que ahí estaba de todas formas. Él podría salvarse de la cárcel si se comprobaba que no los había ayudado a escapar, pero no sería el mismo caso con Wonwoo y Chan. Ellos se habían fugado en medio de un operativo, y junto a ellos, Hansol y sus hermanos, quienes se suponía que debían seguir presos. Su participación era demasiado obvia y no había forma de negarla. Por último, en cuanto a Minghao… sus padres eran los mayores testigos. Después de todo lo que les había dicho la noche anterior, era más que seguro que lo enviarían gustoso a la cárcel.

 _Tan solo espero que todo valga la pena_ , pensó Minghao. _Si gracias a todo esto Hansol puede salvar a su madre, entonces habrá valido la pena._

Después de casi una hora conduciendo, los dos policías y Minghao llegaron a una de las zonas más pobres de toda la ciudad. Era un barrio repleto de casas levantadas por sus mismos habitantes, en base a planchas de madera o de metal, o incluso hechas de cajas de cartón. Minghao nunca antes había estado por esta parte de Seúl, y ver toda la pobreza a su alrededor hizo que su corazón doliera. Hansol vivía aquí. Había vivido años en estas condiciones. Junhui condujo por los caminos de tierra hasta que se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa de madera.

"¿Es aquí?"

"Sí…", contestó Wonwoo, su voz débil. Minghao adivinó que debía estar pensando lo mismo que él.

_La vida es realmente injusta para muchas personas._

Minghao y Wonwoo se bajaron del vehículo y caminaron hasta la entrada. Antes de bajar, habían decidido que Junhui se quedaría en el coche para vigilar que no hubiera policías cerca, así que, después de dejarlos ahí, Junhui se alejó para dar vueltas por el barrio. Cuando Minghao y Wonwoo quisieron llamar a la puerta, se dieron cuenta de que ni siquiera había una puerta a la que llamar; nada más había una vieja cortina que separaba el exterior del interior. Aun así, ninguno de los dos entró sin antes tocar levemente la pared para llamar la atención de los habitantes de la casa. Para su sorpresa, fue Chan el que corrió la cortina para recibirlos.

"Hola", los saludó. Minghao pudo ver que su expresión no era nada buena e inmediatamente se preocupó.

"¿Cómo están las cosas ahí dentro?"

"No lo sé… todavía están hablando con su madre."

"¿Por qué luces tan triste?", preguntó Wonwoo.

"¿Cómo no estarlo?" Chan frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera conteniéndose para no llorar. "Toda esta situación… es tremendamente dolorosa."

Minghao suspiró y apretó uno de los hombros de Chan. No había hablado mucho con él durante todo su escape, pero sabía que el chico tenía un buen corazón. Era demasiado empático con quienes lo rodeaban, y su estado de ánimo actual era la mayor prueba de ello.

Chan los hizo pasar a la pequeña casa. Por dentro no lucía tan mal, pero estaba lejos de cumplir con las condiciones para vivir de una forma digna. Tenía una pequeña cocina, un salón con un viejo sofá, una silla de mimbre y una pequeña radio sobre la mesa de centro. Al fondo, se podían ver otras dos habitaciones con una cortina como puerta. De una de ellas, se escuchaban suaves murmullos que probablemente eran las voces de Jeonghan, Mingyu, Hansol y su madre. Los recién llegados se apilaron en el único sofá y esperaron pacientemente a que la familia terminara de hablar.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, los murmullos dejaron de escucharse. El primero en salir de la habitación fue Hansol, quien al ver a Minghao, esbozó inmediatamente una sonrisa. Minghao se levantó de su asiento y dejó que Hansol lo abrazara, sin importarle que los demás estuvieran viéndolos. Su sombrero de viuda cayó al suelo con el impacto de su abrazo.

"Ah, vamos, solo fueron unas pocas horas", se quejó Jeonghan al salir de la habitación de su madre y encontrarse con tal escena frente a él.

"¡Wonwoo!" Mingyu se acercó alegremente a Wonwoo. "Me alegra ver que estás bien."

Mingyu y Jeonghan se apilaron en el sofá, uno a cada lado de Wonwoo, y le preguntaron cómo había sido el camino hasta la casa de Minghao. Mientras tanto, Hansol y Minghao continuaban abrazados en medio del salón, completamente ajenos a lo que estaban hablando.

"Me hubiera gustado poder presentarte a mi madre", susurró Hansol contra el oído de Minghao, "pero en este momento no se siente muy bien como para salir de la cama."

"No te preocupes", contestó Minghao. "Cuando se recupere, tendremos tiempo suficiente para que la pueda conocer."

Minghao sintió el cuerpo de Hansol ponerse tenso, y como no recibió respuesta, se preocupó. Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué es lo que le pasaba cuando Hansol rompió su abrazo y se giró hacia los demás.

"Chicos, creo que ya es momento de que hablemos sobre nuestros planes."

Mingyu y Jeonghan asintieron. Hansol llevó a Minghao de vuelta al sofá y, entonces, los tres hermanos se pusieron frente a aquellos que los habían salvado. Y para sorpresa de estos últimos, los tres se arrodillaron e inclinaron sus cabezas hasta que sus frentes tocaron el piso.

"Muchas gracias por permitirnos volver a ver a nuestra madre", dijo Jeonghan. "Estamos eternamente en deuda con ustedes, y lamentamos mucho haberlos involucrado en nuestros asuntos."

"Nunca habíamos conocido personas tan bondadosas como ustedes", continuó Hansol. "Decidieron ayudarnos sin conocernos del todo, solamente porque vieron que no éramos unas malas personas. De verdad, muchísimas gracias a cada uno de ustedes."

"Y es precisamente por nuestra gratitud hacia ustedes que decidimos tomar una decisión", terminó Mingyu. "Desde ahora, seguiremos sin su ayuda. No queremos involucrarlos más en nuestros asuntos. Esto llega hasta aquí."

Minghao, Wonwoo y Chan estaban sin palabras. Sin embargo, todos estaban pensando lo mismo: ¿cómo podían simplemente sacar a esos tres de sus vidas? Después de todo lo que habían sacrificado por ayudarlos, ¿cómo podían volver a sus vidas normales?

"¿Qué es lo que van a hacer con el diamante?", preguntó Wonwoo.

"Vamos a venderlo", contestó Mingyu.

"¿Su madre está de acuerdo con eso?"

"No", respondió esta vez Jeonghan.

"Ella aceptó", agregó Hansol, "pero solo porque le prometimos entregarnos a la policía en cuanto se recupere."

Minghao sintió su corazón detenerse por unos segundos. La angustia se apoderó de él y se levantó del sofá, luciendo completamente indignado.

"¡No pueden hacer eso!"

"Ya está decidido", contestó Hansol. Era el único de los tres hermanos que aún seguía con la cabeza pegada al piso y eso estaba desesperando aún más a Minghao.

"¡No tienen que entregarse!", insistió. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Es tan injusto! ¡¿Cómo puede importar más una roca que la desgracia de una familia?!"

"Así es como funciona el mundo, Minghao", comentó Wonwoo de forma distraída. "Somos humanos, pero somos pocos los que realmente guardamos un poco de humanidad en nuestro interior."

"¿Cómo es que está tan tranquilo?", le preguntó Chan a Wonwoo. "¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido!"

"¿Qué más quieres que haga?" Wonwoo se levantó del sofá y se pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo. La verdad era que no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba. "Esta situación me estresa tanto como a ustedes. Y me estresa aún más que estos tres de aquí sean tan moralmente correctos. Ya estamos hundidos, ¿qué importa si nos hunden un poco más? ¡¿Podrían ser un poco más egoístas y no pensar en cómo esto nos va a afectar?! ¡Piensen en ustedes por una vez en sus vidas! ¡¿Realmente quieren ir a la cárcel después de salvar a su madre?! ¡Sean egoístas, maldición! ¡Huyan de la justicia y de esta sociedad que les falló! ¡Están en su derecho de hacerlo!"

Al final, Wonwoo terminó perdiendo la paciencia. Sin embargo, sus palabras calaron hondo en los corazones de los tres hermanos, quienes no supieron cómo responder ante tal arrebato. Tan solo una pregunta rondaba en sus cabezas.

_¿Valía la pena entregarse a un sistema que los había abandonado?_

De pronto, el sonido de un disparo rompió el silencio.

"¡Policía! ¡Salgan con las manos en alto!"

Todos se voltearon a la entrada. A través de la vieja cortina, podían ver las sombras de los policías que acababan de llegar en dos coches diferentes. Eran muchos. Ante tal cantidad de policías fuera de su casa, ninguno pudo evitar sentirse intimidado.

"Mierda", maldijo Wonwoo por lo bajo.

"¿No se suponía que tendríamos algunas horas hasta que comenzaran a buscarnos?", inquirió Minghao.

"Tienen que habernos detectado mientras veníamos en camino."

La mano de Wonwoo continuó desordenando su cabello mientras intentaba pensar en alguna solución. Los policías afuera de la casa seguían gritando y no dejarían pasar mucho tiempo antes de entrar por la fuerza, así que, mientras tanto, alguien debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Y ese alguien fue Chan.

"Chicos, vayan a buscar a su madre y escapen por la puerta trasera." Chan tomó del brazo a cada uno de los hermanos para levantarlos del suelo y luego los empujó hacia la habitación de su madre. "Tengan cuidado de no ser detectados."

"¡Jun está dando vueltas por aquí!", agregó Minghao. "Búsquenlo. Él los sacará de aquí."

"Esperen un segundo." Wonwoo finalmente pareció tener una idea. "Chan, Minghao, váyanse con ellos."

"¿Qué…?"

"Chan, tú tienes un arma. Eres perfectamente capaz de protegerlos a todos. Yo me quedaré aquí."

"¡Wonwoo, no!" Mingyu ya había entrado a la habitación de su madre, pero al escuchar la última oración de Wonwoo, se devolvió. "¡Te van a matar!"

"¡¿Cómo demonios me van a matar si no los provoco?!", rebatió Wonwoo, volteándose para ver a Mingyu. "Tarde o temprano tengo que pagar por haberme fugado de la comisaría. ¿A quién le importa si voy a la cárcel?"

"¡A mí me importa!" Mingyu se acercó a Wonwoo y lo agarró de los hombros. "¡Ven con nosotros!"

"No puedo irme, Mingyu. Alguien tiene que salir de aquí o se darán cuenta de que están…"

"¡Salgan inmediatamente o entraremos por la fuerza!"

La policía seguía gritando y eso estaba desesperándolos a todos. No tenían tiempo. Tenían que irse ahora. Wonwoo miró intensamente a Mingyu y, para sorpresa de todos, presionó un beso sobre sus labios. Al sentir su calidez, las lágrimas que Mingyu había estado conteniendo hasta el momento cayeron dolorosamente por sus mejillas.

"Sé feliz, Mingyu."

Eso fue lo último que Wonwoo dijo antes de salir de la casa. Completamente perdido y sin saber qué hacer, Mingyu se derrumbó en el piso y sollozó. Minghao miraba todo el escenario completamente en shock, sin saber hacia dónde ir ni cómo ayudar, así que, una vez más, fue Chan el que tuvo que tomar cartas en el asunto. Secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y se acercó a Mingyu para levantarlo del suelo.

"Ya escuchaste a Wonwoo. ¡Levántante! ¡No dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano!"

Minghao se quedó parado en su lugar hasta que Chan lo arrastró hacia el interior de la otra habitación. Tal parece que esa solía ser la habitación de los chicos, ya que tenía tres colchones que lucían como si no hubieran sido usados desde hace mucho tiempo. Al fondo de la habitación había una puerta hecha con una plancha de metal, la cual fue removida bruscamente por Chan, quien luego siguió arrastrando a Minghao y Mingyu hasta que los sacó al exterior. Hansol y Jeonghan ya habían salido, Hansol cargando a una mujer de mediana edad sobre su espalda y Jeonghan sosteniendo un pequeño bolso con lo que, Minghao creía, eran las medicinas de su madre. Mingyu se recompuso milagrosamente de su llanto al ver a su familia y corrió a su encuentro.

"Yo iré primero", dijo Chan, tomando la delantera del grupo. En algún momento había sacado su arma, haciéndolo lucir mucho más intimidante de lo que realmente era. "Quédense detrás de mí."

Todos se colocaron en fila detrás de Chan. Mingyu estaba detrás de él, protegiendo a Hansol y a su madre, y Jeonghan estaba tras ellos. Minghao estaba al final para protegerlos a todos, o eso le gustaba pensar que estaba haciendo, ya que sentía que simplemente se estaba moviendo de forma automática. No había hablado desde que Wonwoo salió de la casa y tampoco había mirado a Hansol, ya que, por alguna razón, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Su mente no estaba bien en ese momento. Sin poder pensar en nada más, siguió a los demás en completo silencio.

Sin embargo, el silencio no duró mucho tiempo.

"¡Por allá! ¡Están escapando!"

Los policías los habían visto. Chan rápidamente apuntó su arma en dirección a los policías, gritando a la vez que todos corrieran y encontraran a Junhui. Mingyu se echó a correr junto a Hansol y Jeonghan, mientras que Minghao los siguió a paso lento, dudando sobre lo que debía hacer. Un mal presentimiento angustiaba su corazón. Sus pies se detuvieron por sí solos y se volteó a ver a Chan.

Y entonces, se escuchó el sonido de un disparo.

Minghao pensó que Chan había sido quien disparó, pero al verlo, se dio cuenta de que seguía sosteniendo en alto su pistola, listo para disparar en cualquier momento. Entonces, supuso que el disparo había venido de los policías, probablemente con la intención de darle a alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, cuando se volteó para ver a Hansol y su familia, no vio a nadie herido. Lo único que vio fue a Mingyu echándose a llorar una vez más. Y al verlo así, Minghao se dio cuenta de que había sido otro quien recibió el disparo por ellos. Se volteó una vez más.

Frente a la casa, además de los policías, estaba el inerte cuerpo de Wonwoo desparramado en el piso. Un charco de sangre estaba acumulándose bajo él, señal inequívoca de que había bloqueado el disparo que, originalmente, se hizo con la intención de dañar a alguno de ellos.

"¡No se queden ahí! ¡Corran!"

La voz de Chan los sacó a todos de su momentáneo shock. Hansol, quien llevaba a su madre, se echó a correr primero, mientras que Jeonghan, al ver que Mingyu no quería moverse de su lugar, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró lejos de ahí. Minghao seguía parado en su lugar, mirando cómo los policías corrían hacia ellos.

"¡Sal de aquí, Minghao!"

Wonwoo ya no estaba para hacerles ganar tiempo. El único capaz de protegerlos a todos, en ese momento, era Chan. Si Minghao se iba con ellos, no podría hacer nada para ayudarlos. Sería una carga, completamente inútil. Pensando en eso, supo que su rol en todo esto nunca había sido escapar con Hansol.

Su rol siempre había sido protegerlo.

Se volteó para mirar a Hansol una última vez. Para su sorpresa, Hansol estaba mirándolo mientras corría, sus ojos preocupados, como si estuviera rogándole que fuera con ellos. Minghao le sonrió, intentando decirle sin necesidad de hablar lo mismo que Wonwoo le había dicho a Mingyu antes de salir de la casa.

_Sé feliz, Hansol._

"Chan, vete con ellos. Protégelos. Encuentra a Jun y llévenselos lejos de aquí."

Minghao no escuchó la respuesta que le dio Chan. Lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era ganar tiempo para que los demás escaparan, así que corrió en dirección a los policías y bloqueó su camino.

"¡Todos ustedes están cometiendo un grave error! ¡¿Por qué demonios les importa tanto esa maldita roca?! ¡Si tan solo se tomaran el tiempo de escucharlos, todos comprenderían! ¡Eso es lo que hicimos nosotros, y ahora quieren condenarnos por hacer lo correcto! ¡Si tan solo… si tan solo…!"

Minghao fue acallado por un fuerte golpe al costado de su cabeza que le impidió seguir hablando.

* * *

Cuando Minghao recuperó la conciencia, se encontró acostado sobre una incómoda cama, al interior de una sucia y oscura celda. Poco tiempo después, un policía lo sacó y lo llevó hacia una pequeña sala con solo una mesa, una lámpara y dos sillas. Ahí, otro policía comenzó a hacerle preguntas. Minghao no se molestó en ocultar absolutamente nada de lo que había ocurrido, ya que no tenía una conciencia culpable.

Él había hecho lo correcto.

Todos los demás estaban equivocados.

Al terminar ese primer interrogatorio, lo llevaron de vuelta a su celda, y pasó las siguientes cuatro semanas encerrado en ella.

Después de haber pasado un mes encerrado mientras lo investigaban, Minghao fue sacado nuevamente de su celda para ser llevado a juicio. El juez lo declaró cómplice de delito consumado, y le informó que su condena sería de tres años y un día. Minghao no dijo nada para defenderse. Simplemente dejó que, después del juicio, los policías lo llevaran de vuelta a su celda. Lo único que pensó fue que, después de todo, su tiempo en la cárcel sería menor al que podrían haber pasado Hansol y sus hermanos de haber sido atrapados.

Al día siguiente, algo inesperado ocurrió. Junhui apareció en su celda junto a otro policía, y fingiendo que no lo conocía, le informó que sus padres habían pagado su fianza. Minghao estaba a punto de protestar mientras lo arrastraban fuera de la prisión, pero Junhui le dijo en voz baja que en otro momento le explicaría todo lo que quería saber. Y así, Minghao fue llevado de vuelta a su solitaria hacienda en Seúl.

Dos días después, Junhui fue a verlo y lo puso al día de todo lo que había pasado después de que lo arrestaron. Primero, le reveló que el hecho de que la policía haya llegado de improvisto a la casa de Jeonghan, Mingyu y Hansol fue un error suyo, ya que, sin querer, había dejado en la comisaría un papel con la dirección del barrio. Se disculpó miles de veces hasta que Minghao le dijo que estaba bien y que continuara con su relato. Después de eso, Junhui le contó que tuvo que conseguirles identidades nuevas a todos, ya que era imposible sacarlos del país con sus identidades actuales, y mientras se encargaba de eso, los mantuvo ocultos en su casa. Tener a Chan con él fue una gran ayuda, pues él era quien se encargaba de protegerlos cuando Junhui se iba a trabajar. Ese día del allanamiento, nadie lo había visto y nadie reconoció su coche, lo cual fue un milagro. Consiguió sacarlos exitosamente de ese barrio y nadie en la comisaría sospechó que su propio jefe los estaba manteniendo ocultos en su hogar. Saber eso fue algo por lo que Minghao tuvo que felicitarlo.

Continuando con su relato, Junhui le contó que logró conseguir identidades nuevas para todos en cosa de tres semanas, y que apenas las tuvo, compró boletos en un barco en dirección a China. Los cinco (sí, junto a Chan) se habían ido hace apenas una semana atrás, y si sus cálculos no fallaban, en unas pocas semanas ya estarían en Shanghai. Al escuchar eso, por primera vez en más de un mes, Minghao sintió genuina felicidad. Su corazón dolió un poco al recordar que no tuvo tiempo de despedirse debidamente de Hansol, pero Junhui no le dio tiempo de lamentarse, ya que no había terminado de hablar. Después de haber dejado a todos seguros en el puerto para abordar el barco, Junhui se fue directamente a Andong para tener una seria conversación con los padres de Minghao. A ninguno de los dos le hizo mucha gracia recibirlo en su hogar, pero decidieron escucharlo en cuanto Junhui mencionó que venía a hablarles de su hijo. Entonces, procedió a contarles que Minghao estaba en prisión preventiva hasta que finalizara la investigación de su caso, y si era declarado culpable, sería condenado a tres años y un día de prisión. La pareja se mostró horrorizada con el solo pensamiento de su hijo pasando tres años en la cárcel, pero al recordar cómo Minghao les había faltado el respeto la última vez que lo vieron, se negaron a ayudarlo. Sin embargo, cuando Junhui les sacó en cara todo lo malo que le habían hecho a Minghao, parecieron pensárselo de nuevo. Antes de irse de la hacienda (llevándose también la ropa que había dejado Minghao), les aconsejó que, si realmente amaban a su hijo, podrían probárselo haciendo un único acto de bondad por él, porque Minghao no merecía irse a la cárcel y ellos lo sabían perfectamente. Al final, fue por eso que pudo salir en libertad. Minghao no podía decir que estaba conforme con la manera en la que sus padres decidieron mostrar su amor por él, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Eso no significaba que los iba a perdonar.

Después de que Junhui se fue y Minghao volvió a estar solo en la hacienda, se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir viviendo del dinero de sus padres; sobre todo porque dudaba que sus padres fueran a seguir enviándole dinero. Por eso, tomó la decisión de empacar todas sus cosas y usar lo último del dinero que le quedaba en el banco para comprarse una pequeña casa amueblada y lista para habitar en el centro de Seúl. Ese fue el último de sus lujos. Gastarse ese dinero le dejó lo suficiente como para mantenerse un par de meses, pero definitivamente no le alcanzaría para seguir pagándose la universidad, así que se vio obligado a hacer lo que nunca pensó que haría: congelar sus estudios. Habiendo hecho eso, empezó con su búsqueda de trabajo.

Minghao encontró trabajo tres meses después de haberse independizado. Al final del tercer mes, estaba a duras penas pagando las cuentas de su casa y, si comía, era gracias a que Junhui sentía lástima por él y le llevaba de su propia comida, así que fue realmente un milagro que, justo cuando peor estaba, alguien se apiadó y le dio trabajo. Como Minghao tenía estudios básicos sobre arte, fue contratado como guía de un museo para que les explicara a los turistas las historias de las distintas obras de arte que tenían en exposición. No era un trabajo con mucha remuneración, pero era más que suficiente para permitirle vivir dignamente.

Y así, Minghao se mantuvo por dos largos años.

El segundo año, Minghao consiguió estar lo suficientemente estable con su economía como para retomar sus estudios, así que se matriculó de nuevo en la universidad y continuó con el semestre que estaba a punto de iniciar cuando lo tomaron preso. Retomar esa rutina, para él, se sintió como volver a estar vivo. Además de estudiar, seguía trabajando en el museo, y como su conocimiento del arte cada vez era más avanzado, su remuneración aumentó. Durante ese año, Minghao sintió que, finalmente, volvía a sentirse cómodo con el rumbo de su vida.

Sin embargo, algo le faltaba. Mejor dicho, _alguien_.

No había día en el que Minghao no pensara en Hansol. Todos los días se preguntaba cómo estaba, si su madre se había recuperado, si sus hermanos estaban bien, cómo estaba Mingyu, cómo estaba Jeonghan, cómo estaba Chan… todas eran preguntas sin respuesta. Junhui había sido un gran apoyo para poder sobrellevar su tristeza. No siempre podían reunirse, ya que el trabajo de un policía era muy demandante, y entre la universidad y el trabajo, a Minghao le quedaba poco tiempo libre, pero siempre encontraban el tiempo de verse al menos dos o tres veces al mes.

Al tercer año, Minghao decidió intentar hacer las paces con sus padres. Su resentimiento y dolor había ido sanando con el tiempo y se dio cuenta de que ya se sentía capaz de enfrentarlos otra vez. Además, acababa de graduarse de la universidad y muy pronto podría permitirse abrir una galería de arte donde exponer sus propias pinturas. Minghao se sentía realizado y seguro de sí mismo, ya que todo lo había logrado gracias a sus propios esfuerzos. No tenía por qué sentirse asustado de ir a ver a sus padres por no cumplir con sus expectativas. Por eso, cuando llegó el verano, decidió viajar a Andong.

Sus padres se sintieron conmovidos al verlo. Su madre se echó a llorar frente a él, mientras que su padre fue un poco reacio al principio, pero después de tener una sincera charla durante la cena, terminaron haciendo las paces también. Minghao les comentó todo lo que había hecho durante esos años, sintiendo mucho orgullo de todos sus logros, obteniendo esas ansiadas miradas de aprobación que tanto había anhelado antes. Por su parte, sus padres le dijeron que habían estado reflexionando mucho acerca de sus errores, y le pidieron perdón por no haberse dado cuenta de todo el daño que le habían causado. También, para sorpresa de Minghao, le preguntaron por Hansol. La mención de su nombre lo puso algo triste, pero fue sincero con su respuesta y, además, aprovechó de contarles su historia, para que entendieran de una vez por todas su lado de las cosas. Al escucharlo, sus padres simplemente se quedaron sin palabras. Minghao sabía que tal vez tardarían en entender por completo cómo era la realidad de Hansol, pero valoró el hecho de que no lo criticaron en ningún momento. Eso era un gran paso para ellos.

Durante el cuarto año, Minghao al fin pudo dar a conocer sus pinturas al mundo. Decidió que el título de su primera exposición sería _“La injusticia”_ , y mostraría todas las pinturas que había hecho a lo largo de esos cuatro años, basadas en su propia experiencia. Todas mostrarían algún tipo de injusticia, pero quería centrarse más en los pobres y en los inocentes. Por eso, abundarían pinturas acerca de los barrios pobres de la ciudad; retratos de vagabundos, familias, ancianos, niños, etcétera. Sin embargo, la estrella de su exposición sería un gigantesco retrato de seis personas muy importantes para él: Jeonghan, Mingyu, Hansol, su madre, Wonwoo y Chan. Minghao había hecho esa pintura hace dos años y le costó mucho terminarla, ya que a veces su corazón dolía tanto que se veía obligado a detenerse, dejarla por algunos días hasta que el dolor se fuera, y luego la continuaba. Lo particular de aquel retrato era que el único que estaba pintado de otra forma era Wonwoo. El cuadro había sido pintado en blanco y negro, pero Wonwoo estaba borroso, como si fuera una aparición entre los demás. Minghao lo había hecho así a propósito para simbolizar su injusta muerte, y también lo había pintado al lado de Mingyu, porque ahí era donde tendría que haberse quedado.

El primer día de la exposición fue un éxito. Las pinturas de Minghao habían tenido una buena recepción por los críticos del arte, quienes las habían catalogado como _“duras, trágicas, fuertes, pero dolorosamente realistas”_. Durante el segundo día, Junhui había ido a verlo y ambos compartieron unas pocas lágrimas mientras miraban el cuadro estrella, el cual Minghao se había negado a vender. Había recibido numerosas ofertas por todos los demás cuadros, y algunos ya los había vendido, pero ese cuadro no lo vendería por nada en el mundo. Tan solo había querido mostrarlo para causar un impacto en la gente y dar a conocer los rostros de esas personas a quienes apreciaba tanto en su corazón.

El último día de la exposición, ya bastante tarde en la noche, Minghao estaba solo en la galería, sentado frente al retrato. Nuevamente, se estaba preguntando cómo estarían todos allá en China. Era una de esas noches en las que se sentía tan satisfecho consigo mismo que no podía evitar recordar que todavía había algo que faltaba en su vida y no le permitía sentirse pleno. Y ese algo, _ese alguien_ , era Hansol. Su amor por él no había disminuido ni un poco desde la última vez que lo vio. De hecho, Hansol había sido su musa para muchas de sus pinturas. Cuando pensaba en él, sentía deseos de plasmar todos sus sentimientos en el lienzo que tenía en frente. Esas pinturas nunca verían el mundo fuera de su casa, ya que eran demasiado personales y seguramente nadie entendería su significado más que él, así que las había dejado colgadas por todo su hogar para admirarlas siempre.

Con Hansol en su mente, Minghao se levantó del suelo y se volteó para retirarse de la galería. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que, detrás de él, había una persona mirando el cuadro. Un hombre alto y atractivo que le devolvió la mirada en cuanto se percató de sus ojos sobre él. Minghao reconoció de inmediato esos ojos brillantes que ahora estaban mirando a lo más profundo de su alma.

"¿Hansol…?"

Minghao sabía que ese hombre era Hansol. Tan solo necesitaba escuchar su voz una vez para confirmar que era real y no una aparición hecha por su mente.

"Esa pintura es increíble, Hao. Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo para ver tus obras."

"Hansol…"

Hansol le sonrió y extendió sus brazos para acoger a Minghao entre ellos. Minghao enterró su rostro en su cuello, inhalando ese familiar aroma al que se había acostumbrado por todas las veces que durmieron juntos y que había echado de menos por tantos años. Hansol lo sostuvo firmemente y Minghao no tardó en sentir sus dedos enredándose en su cabello, haciéndolo sonreír entre sus lágrimas de emoción. Siempre le había gustado tocar su cabello cuando lo abrazaba.

"Hansol… no sabes cuánto te he extrañado todos estos años."

"Y yo a ti, Hao. Demasiado..." Minghao sintió los labios de Hansol presionándose suavemente contra su sien. "No puedo creer que al fin estoy sosteniéndote entre mis brazos."

"Yo tampoco." Minghao se rio y se quedó en la misma posición por casi dos minutos más hasta que tuvo suficiente. "¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿No es peligroso que estés aquí…?"

"Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, Hao, pero vamos con calma."

"¡Sí, por supuesto!" Minghao estaba tan contento y nervioso que apenas podía contener el tono elevado de su voz. "¿Quieres venir a mi casa?"

"Eso sería genial."

Minghao tomó rápidamente sus cosas y salió de la galería junto a Hansol.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, ya habían llegado a la pequeña casa de Minghao. Se habían ido caminando tranquilamente por las iluminadas calles hasta que, para sorpresa de Hansol, se detuvieron en una casa que no lucía para nada como una casa en la que el Minghao de antes viviría. Su casa estaba bien cuidada: tenía un pequeño jardín que mantenía bonito y saludable, y la había pintado hace poco, así que tenía un luminoso color blanco que la hacía ver más moderna. El interior no era muy grande, pero como Minghao vivía solo, la había adaptado perfectamente para él. En general, se veía como una casa bastante acogedora.

Lo primero que hizo Minghao fue ofrecerle a Hansol algo para beber y comer. Hansol solo le aceptó un té, así que, después de un rato, ambos se sentaron en el sofá con sus propias tazas de té, sin saber cómo empezar su conversación. Minghao pensó que parecían dos tímidos adolescentes y se sintió avergonzado al no saber cómo comportarse. ¡Ambos estaban a puertas de los treinta! ¡¿Qué demonios era este comportamiento?!

"¿Cómo está tu madre, Hansol?" Minghao decidió iniciar la conversación para salvar un poco de su cara*.

"Está bien." Hansol se mostró feliz al hablar de ella y eso puso contento a Minghao. "Cuando llegamos a China, lo primero que hicimos fue vender el diamante y pagar su operación. Luego, mientras se recuperaba en el hospital, compramos una casa y conseguimos trabajos. También le devolví a Junhui el dinero que gastó para sacarnos del país."

"¿Ya está completamente recuperada entonces?"

"Sí", afirmó Hansol. "Y antes de que viajara, me pidió que te dijera que la perdones por no haber estado en condiciones de saludarte la última vez. Lo único que me ha preguntado todos estos años es cuándo te va a conocer."

"A mí también me gustaría conocerla." Minghao se rio, sintiendo como su pecho se calentaba al saber que la madre de Hansol lo aprobaba para su hijo. "¿Qué hay de Mingyu y Jeonghan? ¿Y Chan? Me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que Chan se había ido con ustedes también."

"Sí… eso fue inesperado. Nosotros tampoco esperábamos llevarnos a Chan, pero él es huérfano y no tiene una familia que lo extrañe, así que cuando nos preguntó si podía irse con nosotros, no pudimos decirle que no. Ahora es nuestro pequeño hermanito." Minghao sonrió. Le alegraba saber que Chan había encontrado una familia en ellos. "En cuanto a Mingyu… estuvo mal por mucho tiempo. Le costó dejar ir a Wonwoo, pero con el tiempo se puso mejor. Y en cuanto a Jeonghan, él es al que mejor le ha ido entre nosotros. Encontró un trabajo que le da un buen sueldo y gracias a eso logró entrar a la universidad."

"¡Eso es genial!" Minghao estaba genuinamente feliz al saber que les estaba yendo bien con su nueva vida. "¿Y tú, Hansol? ¿Qué hay de ti?"

Antes de responderle, Hansol lo miró intensamente por unos segundos. Luego, Minghao sintió una calidez sobre su mano. Hansol había entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos.

"Estuve trabajando en distintas cosas hasta que conseguí el dinero suficiente para venir a verte. En todos estos años, Hao, nunca he podido sacarte de mi cabeza. La última vez que nos vimos fue… realmente penosa, y desde entonces, he soñado con el día en que nos volviéramos a encontrar. Todos estos años estuve preguntándome cómo estabas, si al final habías ido a la cárcel, hasta que, cierto día, hace tan solo unos meses, Mingyu llegó a nuestra casa con un periódico, gritándome para que lo viera. Ahí estabas tú, Hao. Era el anuncio de tu primera exposición. Saber de ti después de tantos años fue… hermoso. Me llenó de felicidad verte bien y saber que terminaste de estudiar lo que tanto te gustaba. Entonces, en ese momento, supe que tenía que venir a verte lo más pronto posible."

"Hansol…" Minghao estaba tan emocionado que podría ponerse a llorar. "Pero, ¿no es peligroso que estés aquí? Después de que se fueron, los policías los dieron por muertos, pero, aun así, podrían reconocer tu rostro…"

"Aunque reconozcan mi rostro, no podrían meterme a la cárcel, porque ya no tengo el diamante en mi poder, y mi nombre legal ahora es otro."

"¡Ah, cierto!" Minghao había olvidado que todos tenían una nueva identidad. "¿Cuál es tu nombre ahora?"

"Sigue siendo Hansol", contestó con una sonrisa burlona. "Solo cambié mi apellido. Adivina cuál es."

Minghao se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras pensaba en las infinitas posibilidades.

"Si te fuiste a China, debes haber escogido un apellido chino, ¿no? Podría ser Wen, Chen, Wang, Wu… o quizás es el apellido de alguno de tus hermanos. ¿Podría ser Kim? ¿Lee? ¿Yoon?"

"Soy Xu Hansol."

"Xu Hansol…" Minghao repitió su nombre en su cabeza varias veces hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía su propio apellido. "¡¿Xu Hansol?!"

"Así es."

"¿Has vivido con mi apellido todo este tiempo?"

"Así es." Hansol se estaba riendo mucho con las adorables reacciones de Minghao.

"¿Por qué elegiste mi apellido?"

"Ya que sabía que no podría verte en muchos años, quería llevarte conmigo de alguna manera. Es por eso que decidí tener tu apellido."

Minghao estaba tan conmovido que no dudó ni dos segundos antes de lanzarse sobre Hansol y llenarlo de besos por todos lados. Cuando sus labios se encontraron por primera vez después de tantos años, ambos sintieron que todo en su interior explotaba.

"Te amo, Xu Hansol."

"Y yo te amo a ti, Xu Minghao."

"¿Has vuelto para quedarte?"

"Sí."

"¿Para siempre?"

"Para siempre. Contigo."

Esa fue la única promesa que Minghao necesitó para sentir que su felicidad, finalmente, había llegado. Y no se iría nunca más. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño glosario:
> 
> *salvar cara/perder cara: en China se utiliza mucho esta expresión para referirse a la dignidad o reputación de una persona. Nadie quiere "perder su cara" ante la gente, así que hacen lo posible por "salvar su cara" en situaciones incómodas.


End file.
